


The Listing

by highsandlows



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Rey, Ben Solo needs to chill, City Of Love, Dancing around their feelings, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love is a Beautiful Thing, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, New York City, Rey is in awe, Rey needs a teacher, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Slow Burn with Happy Ending, So is Ben, The Dreaming City, They need to figure out their feelings, They will get through it, Thirsty Ben Solo, Where dreams are made of, Workplace Relationship, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsandlows/pseuds/highsandlows
Summary: “It’s my first day!”“I really don’t give a damn. No one held my hand on my first day. It’s time you took the training wheels off and figured out how to get the job done.”“You’re an asshole.”That comment grabbed his attention. He snapped his head to look at her. Nostrils flaring and all, he clenched his fists so hard it seemed as if his phone were going to shatter.“Listen sweetheart. I may be an asshole, but I am an asshole who is fucking successful at what I do. You want to make it in this business, sometimes you gotta be the biggest fucking asshole this world has ever seen.”Rey is a new agent on Ben Solo's brokerage team and needless to say, it doesn't go as smoothly as she had planned.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read this! I hope you guys like it and bear with me since this is the first piece I have written! Much love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my first story on here! Please comment and leave some love because I greatly appreciate and it motivates me to keep going! Love you all already! 
> 
> [Inspiration for Ben's Upper East Townhouse](https://www.zillow.com/homes/48-E-64th-St-New-York,-NY,-10065_rb/31533427_zpid/)

_4:27_

_4:28_

_4:29_

_4:30_

_*Beep. Beep. Beep.*_

A small groan escaped Ben Solo as he rolled over to turn off his alarm. The other half of the bed now empty following the events that occurred the night before. Ben had gone for a drink with his colleagues at the King Cole Bar after closing a $16 million dollar deal, which is where he caught the eye of a leggy blonde seated a few stools down. He smirked over at her knowing that he deserved the chance to celebrate after securing yet another high profile client to add to his real estate portfolio. 

Ben was one of the best brokers in the city and he created a killer team that closed nearly $2 billion in sales in the last year alone. He was on top of his game, yet that was not going to slow down his hustle anytime soon. One thing led to another and he took the blonde woman back to his place. He knew it would only leave him with approximately 4 and a half hours of sleep, but damn did he deserve tonight after that deal. 

He sighs as he gets out of his bed. A small hand written note on his bedside table caught his eye and he noticed it was the woman from last night. She left her name and number which immediately led him to crumple up the piece of paper and toss it in the trash. He was never one to get the names of the women he slept with. It created unnecessary attachments that he did not need. Ben always told himself that distractions were the silent killer of one's success. Not willing to let that happen, he only slept with a woman once to avoid strings. 

The cold water jolted his senses awake. His routine was the same for the past 8 years. He woke up at 4:30 every morning, went to the gym for at least an hour and a half, then heads to the coffee shop before getting to the office. Ben liked structure when it came to his morning schedule. God knows that order is not what happens while he's at the office. Clients can be very unpredictable. One second they want to show their penthouse at 11, and the next second they want to move the appointment one hour earlier or to an entirely different day. One second they want to sell their apartment, the next one, they are to attached to let it go. 

He was a regular at DogPound and his trainers would formulate his workouts to build strength and endurance. The workouts are different every week which kept Ben in the best shape possible since it avoided muscle memory. It would wear him out after every session, but it somehow always gave him the energy to go through the day. It was now 6:25 which meant the session was going to be over soon. 

"Great job Ben. Your endurance is definitely getting better. Tomorrow we're going to focus more on strength." 

"Thanks Aaron." 

Ben grabbed his TUMI McCoy gym bag and slid into the black Escalade that was waiting outside of the gym. His driver took him back to his town house where he can shower and get ready before heading to the agency. The hot water ran down his back as he worked the conditioner through his dark locks. It was tempting to stand in the shower for longer than he needed, but he had to get to the office sooner rather than later. He walked to his closet and chose a dark navy Giorgio Armani suit, paired with black Prada dress shoes, and finished off with Cartier cufflinks. 

"Okay Fredrick, go to the nearest Starbucks." The chauffeur nodded and took him to the coffee shop on the corner of Lexington and 77th. Fredrick pressed the emergency light button and waited on the curb as his boss went inside the store to order his Americano. 

The line was not as bad as Ben expected it to be. There were only 2 people in front of him so he took this time to check his email about any potential leads or any updates about his current listings. It was his turn in the coffee shop and he order his usual; a grande iced Americano with two pumps of mocha sauce. He slipped the barista his card and moved over to the pick up counter. Hux had sent him an email stating that their business lunch had been moved up to 1:30 at _Limani_ instead of 2:00. 

He was about to respond to the email when a lanky boy, no more than 21, bumped into him almost spilling his coffee on his suit. "HEY. Watch it! This suit probably costs more than what you make in 4 months." The young man's eyes widened at him and he muttered an apology before scurrying out of the coffee shop. This only made Ben smirk knowing that he can be quite intimidating. He prides himself in the fact that he can easily make someone tremble in fear by simply making eye contact with them.

"Iced Americano for Ben!" 

He grabbed his drink before heading out to the Escalade. Fredrick pulled away from the curb and drove to the First Order Agency that was located on Madison Ave in between 77th and 76th. This location was prime for the type of deals that the agency is able to acquire. Surrounding the offices are high-end luxury boutiques that only the elite frequent, which is exactly the clientele that the agents at the office work with. Ben loved his job. Every week he closed deals and acquired millions of dollars which only grew his portfolio. 

"Thank you Frederick. I have a lunch at 1:30 at Limani in Rockefeller Center so I need to get picked up at 12:45 at the latest." 

"Yes sir." 

Ben exited the the SUV and walked into the lavish building. The elevator doors opened as he walked towards them and he pressed the button to his floor. He had an office on the southwest corner of the building with massive windows that overlooked the posh streets below. He greeted his secretary Maz before situating himself at his desk. His inbox had been overflowing with deal closings, potential showings, and a possible lead on new listings. "Good to see you finally in the office, Solo." 

Ben looked up to find Hux leaning against the doorframe of his office. 

"It is 8:00. I always get here at the same time. The same can't be said about you." 

"I suppose you're right. So tell me. How was that leggy blonde last night?" 

"She was fine I guess." 

"You guess?" 

"Wasn't much to remember to be quite honest." 

"Did you get her name at least?" 

"C'mon Hux. I never get the names of the women I sleep with." 

"You are positively insufferable. You meet a beautiful woman and don't even get her name." 

"If I really want her name, I'm sure she will start frequenting the King Cole Bar." 

"Right, right. How's the workload this morning?" 

"I have to catch up on some emails and send over final contracts to some buyers. Then I need to follow up on some potential leads to set up a showing so I can get more deals." 

"Well, I shall leave you to it. Don't forget we have lunch at 1:30 with Snoke and some of the other brokers." 

Hux exited his office and returned to his office that was on the opposite end of the floor. Maz entered the office and left the contracts on the corner of his desk that needed to be sent out that morning. He gave her a slight nod as a way to thank her and she quickly hurried back to her desk to continue organizing the rest of his appointments and updating the calendar with new ones. 

"Mr. Solo?" 

"Maz. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ben?" 

"My apologies. Your mother wants to confirm the dinner for tonight at Per Se." 

"What time is it scheduled for?" 

"7:30." 

"Perfect. Tell her that I will be there." 

She nods and returns to her desk to pick up the phone. Why didn't she just transfer the call? Ben shrugs the thought away and returns to answering the emails in his inbox. 

\------

At exactly 12:45 Fredrick pulls up to the curb and Ben slides into the back seat of the Escalade. It seems a bit absurd to leave 45 minutes earlier than usual for a lunch, but New York traffic is unpredictable and when there is a lunch scheduled with Snoke, it's best not to keep the man waiting. Not much of a surprise, the traffic is dreadful. Endless honking and curses flying all over. Ben groans as he silently prays he is on time for the business lunch. It was a perfectly acceptable excuse to be a bit late, but Ben was as punctual as they came. However, unpredictability was apart of working in this industry. The phone in his coat pocket buzzed and he reached inside to pull out the device. It was a text from his mother. 

**-Mother| 12:47 PM-**

Look Forward to seeing you tonight.   
  
****

**-Ben| 12:47 PM-**

Likewise   
  


His relationship with his mother wasn't the greatest. However, it had improved drastically. The same should be said about his relationship with his father. They were never able to really see eye to eye on things, but as time went on, they were able to grow a mutual respect for each other. That was as best as it could possibly get with his parents. They were on different wavelengths, which was fine. It was more of how they handled it that made all the difference. 

Frederick pulled up to the curb of the restaurant with 5 minutes to spare. Ben got out of the car and buttoned his suit coat and slid his phone back inside the pocket. He told the driver to be waiting for him around 2:30 in order to take him back to the office. Ben walked towards the entrance and was greeted by the hostess of the posh restaurant. He thought she was rather attractive. She had dark hair, dark brown eyes, and a light complexion that complimented her dark features well. He smirked at her which caused her to blush as she led him over to the private dining area where their meeting would take place. 

He thanked her and she gave him a small smile before returning to her post. Hux and Phasma were already seated at the table with Snoke in between them. He unbuttoned his jacket before taking a seat to the left of where Hux was seated. They were waiting for two more brokers. Tallissan Lintra and Poe Dameron. Ben was always surprised that Dameron was a top performing broker. He may not have closed as many deals as the others, but he still managed to bring in more revenue to the agency. The same can be said about Tallie. She seemed sweet on the outside, but she was deadly when it came to closing deals. At 1:30 on the dot, the last two brokers took their seats at the table. The waiter came over to take their drink orders starting with Anthony Snoke, of course. 

"What can I get you sir?" 

"To start I'll have the Mediterranean meze, followed by the fish of the day, no dessert, and a glass of sauvignon blanc." 

"Would you like the wine from Napa, Macedonia, or New Zealand?" 

"New Zealand is fine." The waiter nodded before moving on to Tallie and Dameron. A few minutes later the same waiter returned with the cocktails and drink orders, setting them down in front of each broker. Not long after the appetizers were brought out which meant that the business meeting was about to start. Snoke cleared his throat which captured the attention of the individuals seated at the table. 

"I have called this meeting to go over some logistics for the next couple of months. Each of you were successful on your own which added to the overall success of the agency. I would also like to congratulate Mr. Solo for closing that impressive $16 million dollar deal last night." 

The other brokers congratulated Ben and he thanked them in return. The main entrees were served 15 minutes later which resulted in minor small talk before Snoke continued to the main points of the meeting. 

"Now. For these next to months, I would like for you to acquire two more listings than you normally have. This sounds overwhelming, but if we didn't push ourselves, we would not be the best agency not only in the city, but in the nation. I want our sales to increase by at least $100 million which should be possible considering the clientele we associate with. As you know, the New York City office is the biggest in the country so we had to find a second location. However, I intend to keep the very best in my building, which are those seated at this table. 

We have offices in every major city and while the pricing is different based on geographical location, I still want the New York City office to be the best of the best. With that being said, if we meet the $100 million dollar goal I will raise your commissions. I trust you will not disappoint me." 

The brokers nodded in agreement and continued to savor their meals. The array of desserts that were placed in front of the others tempted Ben, but he had been put on a relatively strict eating plan in order to maximize his strength and endurance. He needed every bit of energy if he was going to continue to be one of the best performing brokers this city has ever seen. At about 2:25, Snoke concluded the meeting and dismissed everyone to return to the office. 

"Mr. Solo. I would like to have a word with you." 

"Yes sir?" 

"It's been a year since you've brought on a new agent to your team. Why is that?" 

"I have to be honest sir, I haven't really been searching for one." 

"Well, I am going to need you to hire someone to join if we want to meet our goals." 

"I thought you said we are perfectly capable of meeting it ourselves." 

"It wouldn't hurt to add an additional agent to your team." 

"With all due respect sir, I believe that my team-"

"I'm afraid Mr. Solo that was not a request. It was a demand." 

"But sir!"

"You have 24 hours to find a new agent. You're dismissed." 

Ben stood from the table and stormed outside of the restaurant. 24 hours was not enough time to find an adequate individual that will meet the expectations of not only the team, but the agency. If he were to hire someone that failed to meet the qualifications, it would be his reputation on the line. He got into the Escalade and told Fredrick to return to the office. He called Maz quickly to pull some of the resumes that had come in a few weeks ago in order to find the best candidate for the position. Ben informed her to schedule interviews within the next hour since time was of the essence. 

\------

"None of these applicants were even remotely impressive." 

"Ben, please keep in mind that I scheduled 3 more in the morning. I did not want to overwhelm you with the candidates, but I believe you will find the right fit." 

"Thank you." 

"You should be leaving soon for dinner! Traffic will be horrendous if you don't get a head start." 

He looked at the time and it read 6:30. He called Fredrick and told him to bring the car around in 5 minutes to get to Columbus Circle on time. Ben checked his emails one final time, made sure all the contracts that needed to be signed were sent out, and ensured everything was prepped for the following morning. He dismissed Maz, but she insisted she stay behind to make the morning interviews as smooth as possible. Ben thanked her for her dedication and walked towards the elevators. Thankfully Fredrick was waiting for him at the curb and knew the address to the restaurant by heart. _Per Se_ was a posh French restaurant that catered to the elite of New York City. Not just anyone was able to dine there unless you were known in the city. 

About 50 minutes later, he arrived at the restaurant and saw his parents waiting in front of the hostess stand. He didn't expect to see his father since his mother had made it seem as if it would just be the two of them. His mother, Leia Organa, was the president of one of the most elite photography firms in the world, Skywalker Inc. She partnered with many exclusive fashion designers as well as media companies and was a household name. Ben's father was none other than Han Solo. He was a sought after photographer that rivaled the likes of Mario Testino and Patrick Demarchelier. 

The three of them were the ultimate trifecta. Ben greeted his mother with a hug and he shook his father's hand since that was the best it was going to get quite frankly. The hostess led them to a table towards the back of the dining room for more privacy which was much needed for this dinner. He had been so caught up with his career that he had very limited time with his parents. Dinners such as these were very far and few between so they had to savor every moment they could get. 

"How has your week been so far son?" Leia asked. 

"It's been better than average. I was able to close a deal last night that was worth $16 million." 

"That's great!" Han stated which surprised both Leia and Ben. 

"That really is incredible Ben. Congratulations!" 

"Thank you."

"Anything else new? Any girl we should know about?" 

"Not at the moment." 

"Are you still messing around?" Han scoffed. 

"NO, I'm not fooling around. I'm just not ready to commit to anyone just yet." 

"Son. You have the reputation for being quite the charmer, but it gets old after a while. I would like to see my son with a lovely young woman before I die of old age." 

"I promise you won't die before I choose to settle down." 

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now what else is new?" 

"Snoke wants me to bring a new agent to my team, but I haven't met anyone that would meet the standards. I need to find someone by tomorrow afternoon." 

"Maybe you're looking too hard." 

"Mother please explain that," Ben stated which caused Han to nod in agreement. 

"What I mean is, you focus too much on the qualifications. Yes that is important, but you also need to look at the charisma and personality of the person. That you will not find on paper and that is how you will know when the person is the right fit." 

"I guess that makes sense." 

"You should keep that in mind when looking for a girl to settle down with." Han stated. 

"Ugh. Can we please just order?" 

Ben waves the waitress over and orders a Grey Goose club soda with four limes. He doesn't consume hard liquor often, but his nerves are shot and the stress levels weren't in better shape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter. This was to get a glimpse into the extravagant life of Ben Solo and how he is quite the ladies man. That is going to change obviously as the story goes on because it's not going to be super explicit! It will mostly be assumed, but not really written in the story. I am in the process of writing the second one and please leave comments and encouragement since it is my first story! Love you all already! On to the next chapter!  
> -XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to her interview with the First Order Agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had Snoke give them a $20 million dollar goal, but I decided to up the amount to $100 million. Also I am going to make Ben 31 and Rey 25 in this story. Thanks for reading once again!

Rey was a girl who knew what she wanted out of her life. She wanted to be an accomplished woman that achieved her goals on her own.

Her life growing up was not the best and that is putting it nicely. She was transferred to different foster homes before landing with Unkar Plutt. It was clear the man only agreed to take her in for the extra income. The money was supposed to go towards helping feed Rey and provide for her needs, however, she never saw that money go into helping her. Instead it went to purchasing more warehouse space and tools for Unkar's auto-shop business. 

By the time she turned 18, she decided to move to New York City after receiving a full ride scholarship. She enrolled at NYU in the fall and it was then decided that she was going to get her real estate license. Which took a lot longer than she anticipated since she had to find a job first to be able to live and pay for her rent.

She met Finn at her first job at a local cafe in Midtown and they immediately hit it off. He was also an undergraduate student studying software engineering at Columbia and would ramble on and on about the different interfaces companies use to protect their sensitive information. Rey never understood any of it and simply nodded whenever he would explain his studies. 

At 22, now a recent marketing graduate, she still had yet to acquire her license. She couldn't afford to wait around so she took a job as a bartender at a high-end restaurant around Lincoln Center. She wasn't happy with what she was doing, but the tips were nice and she was good at making drinks. She saved every penny she could so she could finally get what she had been wanting since she graduated college. Finn offered a room in the apartment he was renting and she declined every time due to the fact that she couldn't afford to move out of her studio in Chinatown.

Finally by 24 she acquired her real estate license, quit her bartending job, and took the plunge to move into Finn's apartment. 

Now in the present, she was working at a local real estate agency doing what she loves. However, she wanted to take her career to the next level and feared that the company she was at would not be able to help her achieve her goals. Rey sent her resume to multiple luxury agencies hoping to hear from at least one of them. Yet as each day passed by, she never received a response.

The ring of her phone startled her from her mundane tasks. She didn't recognize the number, but it was a local area code from Manhattan. 

"Hello?" 

"Yes, is this Miss Lennix?" 

"This is she." 

"Ah wonderful! I am calling from First Order Agency. I am looking at your resume and was wondering if you would be available for an interview tomorrow morning at 10:00?" 

Rey was positive her heart stopped beating. 

"Miss Lennix, are you still there?" 

"Yes. Ummm yes I am available tomorrow morning!"

"Excellent. Please be there on time and don't forget your personality." The woman on the other end chuckled.

"Thank you so much!" 

"We will see you tomorrow Miss Lennix. Bye-bye." 

She was holding it together as best as she could. A small squeal slipped from her lips which caused a few of her colleagues to raise their brow at her. This was what she was waiting for. A chance for her to dive deeper into the career she had always dreamed of.

All the sleepless nights wondering if she would ever have the opportunity to show what she can truly do. The years spent as a bartender, watching clients work in the industries she longed to be apart of.

They were now starting to seem worth it for this very moment. Granted the job was not hers yet. But just to have the opportunity to interview for a luxury agency was more than she could ask for. 

Her boss let her leave work early since she had finished all of her tasks for the day and she was grateful. She was growing anxious as the minute hand slowly moved. 

A cab came to a halt as she whistled. The driver turned to her for directions and she simply told him to take her to Amsterdam and 87th where her apartment was. She lived on the Upper West Side which was definitely an improvement from Chinatown. She shared a three bedroom apartment with Finn Storm, Rose Tico, and Jessika Pava. 

Finn and Rose have been dating for a little over a year now and they decided to move in together with a few others to help alleviate the cost of rent. They both graduated from Columbia the same year and landed jobs at IBM. Neither of them knew each other until they started working at the same company. It was quite interesting that they had never crossed paths before since software engineering isn't necessarily the largest major. As long as they are both happy now, that was really all that mattered. 

Pava was an up-and-coming photographer that worked at Skywalker Inc. alongside many other aspiring individuals. She had an eye to look for things that many individuals would overlook. She claimed that it was a 'photographer thing.' Which Rey never argued with her since she would not find interest in some of the things Pava took pictures of. It seemed as thought the pictures would be simple, and they were, but at the same time they were breathtaking. The intensity and pops of color in every color left you speechless. 

They may not have had the fanciest of apartments, but it was comfortable for all of them and not falling apart which was a plus. Their jobs also payed a decent amount where they could afford to go out to dinner here and there and not feel as if they are draining their bank accounts. 

The taxi pulled over on the corner and informed Rey that the fare was $19 dollars. A bit steep for a cab, yet it was pretty much rush hour every hour. She thanked the driver and made her way into the lobby of the building. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, she took the stairs to 9th floor. About halfway through, she regret her decision immensely. 

"I'm home!" She called into the apartment, breathless. 

"Rey! You're home early!" Rose squealed while giving her a hug.

"My boss let me leave early. But guess what?!" 

"What?" 

"I got called for an interview at an agency, that will go unnamed, tomorrow morning!" 

"NO WAY!" Finn yelled as he ran out of his bedroom. 

"YES WAY!" 

"We have to go get a drink or something to celebrate!" 

"I didn't get the job yet." 

"Doesn't matter because we know you will. We'll wait for Pava and we can go check out that new pub on 75th and Columbus." Finn stated. 

\------

"We're all going to have a Blue Moon. Bring out some fish and chips, buffalo wings, and sliders." Finn told the waiter. 

He nodded and walked over to the bar to enter in the order. Finn ordered pretty much all of Rey's favorite things which is really no surprise. Rey loved anything that was nowhere near good for you. She was absolutely obsessed with buffalo wings and french fries, especially when she would dip them in ranch. 

"So are you going to tell us where the interview is?" Pava asked.

"I'm scared I'll jinx it." 

"You won't peanut." 

"Okay... Fine. I got an interview with First Order Agency." 

All three of their jaws dropped after Rey had revealed where she would be interviewing. It made her a bit nervous because she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. 

"Rey... do you understand how hard it is to get an interview there?" Rose questioned. 

"I kind of figured since they only handle luxury listings." 

"Holy shit. That's like a big deal." Pava stated. 

Rey's nerves started to get the best of her and she started downing the beer the waiter had set before her. "Slow down girl. You'll be fine," Rose said as she reached over to grab Rey's hand. She nodded slowly in response, but to be honest, it wasn't making her feel much better. 

What if she blew it? What if she makes a fool out of herself? This may be the only chance she gets or she would be stuck where she is right now. Rey knew she was destined for more. As cliche as that sounded, she worked too hard to leave her small town to stay stagnant in the job she currently had. She would make it. There was no one she needed to make proud except for herself. And that was more than enough. 

She was forced to be independent very early on since her parents abandoned her. It hurt not having any family, but she had her career, and her friends, and a city that she loved. There was no way she would be giving any of it up anytime soon.

The food came out at the right moment because Rey was starting to feel the buzz from alcohol on an empty stomach. She looked around and smiled at the quirks each member of the group had. 

Rose would always get these stray hairs that never stayed put, which only made Finn try to keep them in place. Pava always cringed when Finn would show affection towards his girlfriend. And Rey, she would always eat as if it were her last meal. The others would joke around stating that they are pretty sure she would live another day to eat food. And it only made Rey's cheeks flush. 

"Wait. Do you know of a Poe Dameron?" Finn questioned. 

"Can't say I know anyone that works at the agency since I've never been there. Why?" 

"He's my ex..." 

Rey looked at both Finn and Rose. She vaguely remembers him talking about his ex, but never really pressured him into revealing more. Rose seemed a bit hurt by the mention of Poe, but she quickly replaced the expression by rubbing Finn's back. 

"Oh. I guess I will find out in the morning. Can I ask what happened?"

"Well we were together for 2 years in college and as time went on, we didn't have much time for each other. He went into an entirely different industry than I was. I am very happy with Rose, but I guess a part of me will always remember him." 

This conversation was no doubt uncomfortable. Rey glanced at Rose and gave her a questioning look. 

"You always remember your first serious relationship and I have learned to respect that Finn will always cherish what he had with Poe. And that's okay." She replied while smiling at Finn. 

Rose was right about the fact that you never forget your first relationship. Rey remembers when she first moved to New York she dated a guy pretty seriously for about a year until she found out he had been secretly seeing another girl. His excuse was that Rey was too busy to make time for him. Why didn't he just end the relationship instead of causing the pain of infidelity? 

She had dated a few guys on and off afterwards, but the fear of the unknown still haunted her, even after she had come to terms with her ex. What if she went through the same thing again? She had grappled with those sentiments plenty of times and her roommates were a godsend. Had it not been for them, she would have probably been in this endless cycle of depression. 

\------

She groaned as she looked over to the clock and it read 8:11. She needed to get up if she wanted to look the least bit presentable in front of whoever was going to interview her this morning.

Shivers went up her spine as her feet met the cold hardwood floors. Pava and Rey shared a bathroom since they had separate rooms. Finn and Rose got their own private bathroom because, of course, the master belonged to them. Not that Rey minded. She got her own space which was in a decent place. And it was far better than anything she could've asked for. 

As she looked in the mirror, bed-hair greeted her in return. Her hair always did this weird flip no matter how careful she slept at night. She didn't have time to fuss over how or why it happened; she just needed to wash up quickly. Back in the room, she decided to wear a suit she got from J.Crew and some black Christian Louboutin pumps. After several commissions, she decided to purchase a pair of luxury shoes to in a sense 'treat herself.' It gave her a heart attack as she made the purchase, but she loved the way it elevated her professionalism and boosted her confidence. 

Her makeup was left simple: only concealer, lip gloss, and mascara. Hair was simple as well in a half up, half down style. Content with the final look, she glanced at the clock. She had just enough time to stop at the coffee shop at the end of the block before she had to head over to the agency. 

The coffee beans and breakfast pastries overwhelmed Rey as she walked into the local joint. She ordered her favorite, London Fog Latte, and waited to the side where she would pick it up. A few minutes later, they called her name and she took a deep breath before hailing a cab. 

"Where to miss?" 

"Madison and 77th please." 

The cab driver huffed as he knew he had to drive to the opposite side of Manhattan. New York was notorious for traffic. Sure LA has the reputation for traffic, but New York definitely takes the cake. Depending on the time, traffic would move only a few inches every fifteen minutes. Public transport was your best friend, but not on the way to an interview. 

It was easy to notice when you were moving towards the Upper East Side. The streets were lined with more trees, the people wore more expensive clothing, luxury boutiques lined the sidewalks. Rey couldn't help but feel out of place. She wasn't used to the luxury lifestyle that some of the other Manhattanites had. Her pumps were basically the most expensive thing she had in her closet. Her J.Crew suits were considered splurges when she had to shop for more professional looking clothing. It was nothing compared to the wealthy elite of New York. 

Pulling up to the curb of the building, she looked around and saw that there was nothing but fancy stores and coffee shops. Of course. She paid the driver the cab fare and took a deep breath before stepping out onto the curb. With 10 minutes to spare, she made her way inside the building. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took in the surroundings. 

Pristine marble, gold accents, modern furniture, and immaculate windows that filled the lobby with natural light. She couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong, but if she continued to think that way, she would never take her career to the next level. The elevator doors opened and she pressed the floor of the agency offices.

_You can do this. You worked hard to get here and you will be fine._

The offices were no different from the lobby downstairs. It seemed as if the same touches carried throughout the building. Rey walked up to the receptionist and informed her that she was there for an interview. The receptionist, Leena, nodded and told her to sit in the waiting area to the left of the desk. Smooth velvet caressed Rey's fingertips and she knows she's never felt anything this plush before. It felt as if she was touching a cloud. 

"Miss Lennix?" A deep, smooth voice called out to her, breaking her from her trance. 

"Yes?" 

"Follow me." 

She followed the man down the hall to a corner office that overlooked the posh streets below them. "I'm Ben Solo." 

He held out his hand and she quickly noticed how one of his hands can swallow the both of hers. Easily. She took his hand and shook it firmly. 

"Please sit." He gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk and it had the same cloud-like velvet. She looked up and was met with dark chocolate curls. His jawline was sharp and had a prominent nose. The most intriguing part of his features were his eyes. Dark eyes that could see right through Rey's. 

"I usually skip the filler questions and get right into the logistics. I don't need you to tell me about yourself because that is what a resume is for. What is the biggest sale you've had?" 

"The biggest deal I've closed is about $1.7 million." 

"And how long have you been in real estate?" 

"About a year." 

"Hmmm. Not bad, but not the best. Why should I pick you over the other candidates?" 

Rey gulped at his question. Why should she be chosen over the others? 

"I know you hear this often, but I do work hard. I busted my ass off to get through school and worked long hours so I can have at least a bowl of soup to eat. It wasn't an easy process, but I have never been one to back down from a challenge." 

"I see. Well the thing is, I have candidates that have far more impressive credentials and have been in the business longer than you have Miss Lennix." 

"With all do respect sir, if you were even a little impressed by the others we would not be having this conversation." He stared at her stunned by her comment. It seemed as if no one dared to challenge him on the matter. She must've been right since he didn't bother to refute her comment. 

"Why would you be a good fit then?" 

"Same as the previous answer. With the proper training, I can be among the best." 

"Sounds a bit overconfident don't you think Miss Lennix?" 

"Not at all, sir." 

"Unfortunately, I don't know if we can help you. Thank you for your time." Her heart sank as soon as the words came out of his mouth. This was her only chance to take her career to the next level. 

"Give me a trial period." Rey blurted out. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Give me a certain amount of time to prove that I am the right fit for this job." 

"I don't know Miss Lennix." 

"Please. Just a few months and if it doesn't work out, I will leave." 

His eyes bore into hers. She could practically see the wheels in his mind turning at her suggestion. It wasn't a usual request and Rey was either extremely ambitious, or positively idiotic. 

"Fine. You have two months to prove to me that you belong at this agency. I will create a probationary contract stating the terms." 

"Thank you so much." She stood up from her seat to begin to gather her belongings. 

"You must know that I will not be lenient. I expect quality results." 

"I understand." Her eyes met his. 

"In fact," he stood up and walked around the side of the desk to stand directly in front of her, "you have to make $5 million in sales within these next two months alone. You said you never back down from a challenge isn't that correct?" 

She could only nod due to the dizzying effect she was experiencing from his cologne. 

"Very well. I expect to see you tomorrow morning no later than 8:30." 

Rey nodded once more and exited the office. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She got the job, but at the same time she didn't. He said he wouldn't be easy on her and she believed it. Working for the best agency, required the best. But just as she stated, she was never one to back down from a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you comment and leave little encouragements! I would gladly appreciate it ;) Thanks for reading lovies! On to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has her first day and it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy with school work and life that I haven't managed to find the time to write. With that being said, I spent a lot of time on this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Shit.”

Rey looked at the clock and it read 7:23. This left only 20 minutes before she would have to leave for her first day at First Order Agency. Why had she agreed to all those shots the night before? Now she was paying the consequences. Her head was throbbing and she knew that ibuprofen would only alleviate some of the pain. 

She didn’t have much time to lose at this point and had to face whatever the day threw at her. Rey needed to make a positive first impression, but the chances of that happening were decreasing immensely. At this point, she would have to fake it until she makes it. 

The attire she chose was relatively simple. She wore a heather gray suit with a white button up shirt and simple black patent pumps. Her hair was tied back in a low bun with simple makeup since she was extremely limited on time. Not that she would have put in more effort into the makeup, since she only went all out for special events. 

Concealer could not hide the severity of the dark circles underneath her eyes. It made the circles appear less purple, but not the well rested self she usually adorned. She couldn’t fuss over the makeup anymore since it was now 7:45 and she had to meet with her boss at 8:30. Grabbing her favorite lipgloss and purse, she dashed out the door to grab the subway. 

If she had the luxury of time, she would’ve gotten a cab. But due to her trying to subdue her notorious hangover, that would have to wait for the next morning. She hopped onto the B line going south which took her to Rockefeller Center where she would then have to get the B line going east. Then Rey would get off on Lexington and 53rd to get the 4 to finally get off on 77th. 

The subway was definitely a nuisance and, yes taxis were more expensive, but they didn’t require getting off on multiple stops in order to make it to your destination.

Rey got off on 77th and still had to walk a few blocks to get to Madison Ave. Her first day was not turning out the way she planned. She envied her roommates that would be able to call in sick while she was going to suffer through her day. 

That would make a good first impression right? If they see how she is braving through a hangover to ensure she was getting her work done. Who was she kidding? This hangover is not a good look. Finally making it to the agency, she went up to the 23rd floor and had literally one minute to spare. She hurried over to her boss’ office and gently knocked on the doorframe. 

He looked up from the stack of files he was looking through and raised one of his eyebrows. 

“You look terrible.” 

God. This guy was a fucking dick, but Rey had to remain as calm as possible since this was technically her new boss until she finished her probationary contract. 

“I may have gotten a little carried away with my roommates last night.” 

“So you mean to tell me that you went out and got hammered the night before your first day here?”

“Unfortunately, that is correct.” 

“So you’re hungover right now is what you’re telling me.” 

“Unfortunately, that is also correct,” Rey replied.

“Unbelievable…” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone out.” 

“It doesn’t matter at this point does it?! You’re on time so that’s a plus, I suppose,” He snapped his response which made Rey flinch. 

Before Rey could respond, he had interrupted whatever she was going to say, “Today I have a listing appointment and you are going to go with me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes really. You will be my shadow for the first week and then you are on your own which limits your time to meet the terms I have laid out for you.” 

“Is there anything I have to prepare?” 

“No. You will just be observing how to successfully acquire a new listing. The meeting is in an hour so we should be leaving soon, but I have to show you to your office first.” 

“I have my own office?” 

He merely rolled his eyes. Rey had never really had her own office. She had shared or if she did get her own space, it was in a common area. Ben walked about 4 doors down from where his corner office was and opened the smaller space. 

The space was very contemporary.

In the middle of the space was a glass desk with chrome accents and a sleek black desk chair to accompany the piece of furniture. Situated on top of the desk was a Mac desktop with all the accessories that accompany it. Against the wall of the office were gray built in cabinets with silver handles that contrasted nicely with the dark color. The floor to ceiling windows behind the desk filled the room with natural light that overlooked Madison Ave.

Rey was speechless. She couldn’t believe that this office would be hers alone. 

“You have 15 minutes to get settled and then we have to leave for the listing appointment.” 

Ben left before Rey could even think about responding. A long sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the goal that her boss had left for her. She had wanted this, but maybe she was in over her head. $5 million dollars was an intimidating number and she had no clue how she could possibly meet that goal. 

_8:45_

It was time for her to head out to the listing appointment with Ben, but he hadn’t come to tell her they were leaving. The minute hand kept ticking and it was now 8:47. He still hadn’t come to tell her. She grew a bit uneasy and got up from her desk to see if he was in his office. 

It was empty. 

Now she was freaking out. She knew she was not going to hear the end of this. 

“He’s in the black Escalade downstairs.” 

She turned around to the voice of his assistant. 

“He didn’t tell me we were leaving. I’ve been sitting in my office this whole time!” 

“He can be a bit difficult my dear. Bit of an acquired taste.” 

“Thank you… I have to go or I will get into more trouble.” 

“Give it time. It will get better.” 

Rey gave her a small smile and ran towards the elevator. Was he testing her? Trying to see if she would go out and wait till it was time to leave? It seemed a bit counterproductive. How was she supposed to know how he ran things when it was her first day? 

Her blood was starting to boil. It was like he wanted her to fail so that she wouldn’t be working there anymore. Rey loved to prove people wrong and she knew that this would be the perfect opportunity for her to do that. She was a hard worker that never settled for anything less than her best. 

The cool morning air raised little goosebumps on her skin as she exited the lobby. It was now nearing the end of September and the leaves were slowly changing from orange to red. Fall was her favorite season. With the perfect temperature that wasn’t too hot or too cold and the beautiful colors that were found throughout the city. What was there not to love? 

Despite the cool weather, it felt as if it were boiling outside since she was fuming. She spotted the shiny Escalade waiting on the curb and she stomped over to open the door. Had she pulled on the handle with a little more force, she was positive she would have ripped the door out of the frame. With a huff she slammed the door behind her and looked over at Ben typing away on his phone. 

“You’re late.” 

“It would’ve been nice if you let me know when we were leaving!” 

“I am not going to spoon feed you. You should know that when I say we’re leaving in 15 minutes, we’re leaving in 15 minutes.” 

“It’s my first day!” 

“I really don’t give a damn. No one held my hand on my first day. It’s time you took the training wheels off and figured out how to get the job done.” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

That comment grabbed his attention. He snapped his head to look at her. Nostrils flaring and all, he clenched his fists so hard it seemed as if his phone were going to shatter. 

“Listen sweetheart. I may be an asshole, but I am an asshole who is fucking successful at what I do. You want to make it in this business, sometimes you gotta be the biggest fucking asshole this world has ever seen.” 

There was no way Rey could respond to that. He had said that comment to shut her up most likely. For a quick moment she thought she had a clever comeback, but any response would have been a waste of oxygen. She leaned her head against the window and stared at the trees of Central Park. 

Ever so slightly, the corners of her mouth moved upwards. Orange to red. She had never experienced a true fall season until she moved to New York and the sight of the the colors changing in the environment still fascinated her as if it were the first time she was experiencing it. The fall season was also a motivation for her personally. 

Summer was her least favorite season and whenever the leaves started to change colors, she knew she had gotten through the worst of it. She compared the summer to her younger years when she was living in the foster care system. Brutal and unbearable living situations motivated her to work harder to leave that behind. That’s why when she moved to New York the fall of her freshman year of college; she saw it as her new beginning to finally shape her life the way she desired. 

Rey wouldn’t let Ben’s words get to her. She couldn’t. She worked too hard to let a comment like that affect her. 

The car came to a halt in front of one of the most luxurious buildings Rey had ever seen. Even the sidewalk in front of the building glistened as if it were cleaned every minute. It only made sense due to the fact that the Plaza Hotel was literally two blocks over. This was like nothing she had ever seen and it was just the exterior. She could only imagine the wealth she would see once she entered the building. 

She stepped out of the car with her jaw slightly ajar and clutched her bag even tighter. She continued to marvel at the building as she looked up and noticed that there was nothing but perfection. The gold trim shined with brilliance, the windows were without any smudges and fingerprints. Rey even thought the air felt expensive. 

“You can stop gawking now.” 

“I’ve just never seen anything like this before.” 

He rolled his eyes before informing his driver, she believes his name is Frederick, that it would only be about 30 minutes. He brushed past her and buttoned the top of his suit jacket while making his way to the entrance of the building. She had to speed walk in order to keep up with his long strides, but she expected that he wouldn’t wait for her since he clearly lacked patience. 

The lobby was no exception to the decadence. Rich velvets and smooth marbles filled the interior and left Rey breathless. She was a foreigner when it came to luxury. These things had never really mattered to her, but she was fascinated by it to some extent. 

Finally, she stood next to Ben as she waited for the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently and it frustrated Rey knowing that he really meant it when he said sometimes you have to be the biggest asshole to make it in this business. She didn’t consider herself a pushover, but she didn’t see the need to be an asshole just to become successful. 

_Ding!_

They both entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the 15th floor. She stood in the left corner while he stood on the opposite end. She knew he still was frustrated with her after what happened in the car. She hadn’t meant to call him an asshole, but she was upset by the fact that he had neglected to tell her that he was heading down to the car. Now she knew a little more about his character and she would have to be on top of it in order to avoid more problems in the future. 

The elevator opened and he stepped out first. So much for ladies first. Rolling her eyes, she followed him towards the unit where the appointment would take place. Unit 15B. Rey would be lying if she didn’t say she was a little nervous. She had never ventured above a certain price point and she could tell that this was way above what she was used to. 

Ben knocked on the door and a few moments later a woman opened the door. She was a gorgeous woman. Rey could tell that she had captured a bit of Ben's attention by the smirk that he was wearing. The woman had gorgeous sun kissed skin, deep brown hair that fell just above her waist, and rich caramel eyes. She was the spinning image of what a supermodel looks like. 

“Ben Solo,” he stated while holding out his hand. 

“Astrid Pomroy,” she replied with a smirk. It was as if Rey was non-existent. 

“How big is the apartment?” He questioned. 

“It is roughly 4,200 square feet, 5 bedrooms, and 5 ½ bathrooms.”

Rey followed him throughout the apartment and her jaw dropped at the sight that was in front of her. There were so many windows that flooded the apartment with natural light that showed the most pristine views of Central Park. The hardwood floors were placed in a chevron pattern which she knew was expensive since the labor and time to strategically place each board was more intensive than if they were placed normally. 

The kitchen was state of the art. The island had the most beautiful grained marble that waterfalled down each side and the appliances were either Sub-Zero or Wolf. There were no cut corners in this kitchen. 

The 4 guest rooms were beautifully done with the most exquisite finishes. However, the master bedroom took Rey’s breath away. It was a corner suite which was extremely desirable in an apartment since it limited the amount of neighbors the occupants would have. The views were absolutely insane. Rey looked out the windows and tears began to form in her eyes. Central Park was orange and red and she had never seen it from this perspective before. She was enamored by the view in front of her. It was more beautiful than the luxurious apartment she was currently standing in. 

“Miss Lennix.” She turned around and Ben motioned for her to follow him back to the main living space.

“So how much do you think this is worth Mr. Solo?” 

“I would price this at just below $10 million. I’m thinking $9.995 million.” 

“Hmm… You see, I was thinking more around $11.5 million.” 

“That’s just above $2,700 a square foot. That is going to leave the apartment sitting on the market, it’s going to get stale, and potential buyers are going to go for something that is fresh and costs a lot less money.” 

“It’s just I put so much money into fixing this apartment and the finishes are top of the line. Not to mention I am representing my father.” 

“I understand that, but frankly had this been in the Plaza I could easily get you $11.5. But it’s not and you are not on a higher floor. I think $9.995 million is an aggressive price for the apartment.” 

“If I give you this listing, I want full price. No negotiating since I am practically giving it away to the potential buyer.” 

“I will make sure you get top dollar for this apartment.” 

“You better. My father won’t be too thrilled with the price reduction, but if you’re as good as people say you are, then I guess I just have to trust you.” 

“I won’t disappoint.” He smirked. 

Rey just sat there watching the whole exchange happen. She couldn’t believe the amount of money this apartment was being listed at. For people to have such an abundance of wealth was just beyond her. They threw money around as if it were nothing. 

Ben shook Astrid’s hand and she watched as she slid a small piece of paper in his hand. He smirked slightly and placed it in his breast pocket. Rey rolled her eyes and followed him out of the apartment and towards the elevators. She retreated to the same corner she stood in on the way up, and he planted himself in front of the doors of the elevator. 

Ever since they stepped into the apartment, they did not say one word to each other. He probably wouldn’t have said her name had she not been in her daze as she stared out the windows. The elevator doors opened once they were at the lobby and she followed Ben out to the car. 

He walked around to the other side of the car leaving Rey behind on the sidewalk. Her knuckles tightened and her patience was wearing thin. She slid into the car and shut the door behind her. With a lot less force this time. Ben pulled out his phone and was writing an email or text or whatever it was that he did on his phone. 

“You didn’t act like much of an asshole during that listing appointment,” Rey stated finally breaking the silence. 

“I never said I acted like an asshole all the time.” 

“Well, every interaction we’ve had you have acted like one.” 

“You’ve been getting on my nerves every interaction we’ve had.” 

\------

Back at the agency Rey sat at her desk trying to formulate a plan to figure out how she was going to get the necessary listings to meet the goal her boss had given her. She could start cold calling people to see if anyone would be interested in letting her list their apartment. What are the odds of that working out?

She can always ask her roommates if they know of any coworkers that are moving that would be willing to give her a chance to sell their apartment. Would that even work? Rey groaned and laid her head on the desk. How was she going to reach this goal? It seemed like such an impossible task. Two months to sell at least $5 million dollars worth of real estate was something she had never dared to attempt. 

She groaned thinking about all of it and a small knock interrupted her thoughts. It was almost as if the knock was a gift. The more she thought about the $5 million dollars, the more anxious she became. Rey looked up and was met with a young blonde haired and blue eyed girl. She leaned against the door frame and gave Rey a small smile. 

She was well dressed in a camel colored suit that was tailored to her exact measurements. She wore a beige turtleneck sweater and adorned her suit jacket with a Chanel brooch. Her shoes were none other than patent nude Christian Louboutins. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail and she only wore mascara and soft pink lip gloss. She didn’t need much makeup since she was naturally beautiful. 

“I’m Tallie. You must be Rey.” 

“How did you know?” 

“Word gets around fast in the agency. Mind if I sit?”

“Oh no! Go right ahead.” 

Rey motioned for her to sit in one of the seats that were in front of the desk. As soon as Tallie settled herself in one of the velvet seats, Rey wasn’t sure if she should be the one to talk first. 

“I just wanted to come and meet you. It’s been awhile since Ben added a member to his team.” 

“Well, I feel like I won’t be here for long.” 

“Oh? Why would you say that?” 

“I am technically on probation for the next two months and if I meet the goal, I’ll become a permanent member.” 

Tallie stared blankly at Rey. She wasn’t sure if she was confused by what she was saying, as if she was speaking in a different language. Distress slowly began to consume her. There were very few instances where Rey felt this amount of unease. Her brows scrunched together in confusion in response to Tallie’s reaction. 

“That’s very interesting…” 

“What is?” 

“I have never heard of anyone being on probation. What are the exact terms of this temporary arrangement?” 

“I have to get $5 million in sales within the next two months.” 

Tallie’s eyes widened at this information. She pretty much was set up for failure. There was no way someone with only a year of experience would achieve that number in only two months. Maybe she should just go back to the local agency she previously worked for. Would they even want her back though? She did say that she wasn’t one to back out of a challenge, but this was an impossible feat. 

“Oh my. That is quite the task. I’m assuming you haven’t been in the business very long so how are you going to do that?” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Well, if you ever need any help my office is just on the other end of this floor. In fact, here.” 

She handed Rey a business card for an individual that she hadn’t heard of before. _Amilyn Holdo._ Rey looked up at Tallie and she gave her a quick wink. She was a bit confused as to what was currently happening. 

“What is this for?” 

“She may be able to help you with any leads.” 

“Wow. Thank you.” 

“Anytime. I look forward to potentially working with you. Don’t let this goal scare you; just work hard and you will be fine.” 

She buttoned the top of her suit jacket and exits the office. Rey was stunned that she could possibly have a lead on her first day. She bit her lip to hide the smile that was threatening to show. She could really make this happen. There was a chance she would actually make that goal. She leaned back in her desk chair and the tears threatened to fall. “God damn it Rey. Get a hold of yourself,” She muttered to herself. 

Her office phone began to ring, startling her from her thoughts. She looked at the number and saw that it was her boss. She groaned before picking it up. He was probably calling to insult her even more than he already had. 

“Yes?” 

“I have to meet another agent in 30 minutes at Bergdorf's and we are leaving now.” 

“Now?” 

“Now!” He hung up the phone before she could respond and she pinched the bridge of her nose before gathering her things and heading towards the elevator. 

\------

Rey had heard about the infamous Bergdorf's, but she never dared to go inside the luxury department store. In fact, she hardly spent much time on the Upper East Side and now she would be here every single day. 

“Do you want tea?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do. You. Want. Tea?” He repeated through clenched teeth. 

“Oh.. Tea would be nice.” 

Ben rolled his eyes at her before walking towards the department store. She felt a bit embarrassed at the way her first day had gone. Her boss yelled at her, she was having trouble keeping up, and not to mention she was battling a massive hangover. If there was a contest for the worst first day, she would definitely be the winner. 

For the second time today, the building she entered left her speechless. The interior was more stunning than the apartment building she was in earlier. Marble filled pretty much every surface of the interior, yet it was tastefully done. The crown molding in the ceilings were exquisite as if Michelangelo himself had carved the stone. 

The jewelry cases were pristine and framed with matte gold yet it still remained shiny. The chandeliers that hung in every mini boutique looked as if they cost more than the apartment she currently lived in. Her gasp had caught Ben’s attention as he looked over and made eye contact with her. He raised an eyebrow out of confusion to her reaction. 

“I have lived in New York for almost 7 years and this is my first time ever stepping foot in here.” 

“Maybe you should more often.” 

She scoffed at him. That was ridiculous. Why would she frequent Bergdorfs when she could finally afford to buy groceries without draining her bank account? She could barely afford a water bottle from here, much less an actual shopping spree. Much like the apartment building earlier, the atmosphere just oozed extreme wealth. The Upper East Side was filled with Blair Waldorfs, but she felt more like Jenny Humphrey. 

“Your suit.” 

“What?” 

“Your suit. Where is it from?” 

“Oh. I believe I got it at Zara.” 

“You should try investing in a nice one. It will make clients take you more seriously if you look like you know what you’re doing.” 

“Wow thanks. Leave it to you to lace what should’ve been a compliment with an insult.” 

He entered the elevator and pressed the button to the seventh floor. Rey had never heard of business meetings taking place in a department store. Then again, she was new to the Upper East Side. The doors opened to the seventh floor and it was just as luxurious as the first floor. 

She followed Ben to a table in the north-east corner of the floor that overlooked Fifth Ave and Central Park. An older man was seated at the table adorned with sandwiches, scones, fruit, and an assortment of sweets. Rey’s stomach growled at the sight. It was nearly 3:30 and she hadn’t eaten more than a granola bar that she found in her purse. It may have expired, but when hunger hit, she didn’t really care. 

“Ben Solo!”

“Canady. Always a pleasure.” 

“And who is this?” He questioned while motioning to Rey. 

“This is Miss Lennix. My newest agent.” 

“A pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand and Rey took it reluctantly. The three of them sat down and Rey served herself a cup of green tea. She was eyeing the wide array of food that was in front of her and she hesitantly served herself a bit of food. Maybe more than a bit. 

Ben seemed intrigued by how much Rey could eat. She was a svelte young woman that wasn’t afraid to eat if she was hungry. Not like many of these Manhattan women that only ate kale salads and drank green juices. Rey always wanted something a bit more substantial. 

“So Canady, I hear you have an offer for me.” 

“I do.”

“Let’s hear it then.” 

Rey began to grow a little nervous by the interaction that was currently happening. She was bracing herself for the worst. 

“$8.395 million all cash, no contingencies, and closing in 2 weeks.” 

“We both know this apartment is worth every penny of the $8.995 million list price. Tell your client they have to come up or we don’t have a deal.” 

“No chance. Present this offer to your client and get back to me. I don’t mind sitting here with your lovely new agent.”

His comment made Rey’s skin crawl. She noticed Ben’s jaw clench slightly and she was waiting for him to blow up like he had in the car this morning. 

“I have multiple offers on this place. Out of courtesy, I am willing to close the deal with you since I know how much your clients loved the place.” 

“Save me the pleasantries Ben. If you had a better offer we wouldn’t be sitting here right now.” 

“I do have better offers, but I know you have been searching for an apartment for your client for over a year. I know for a fact they are not willing to let this one go. So why don’t you just tell me what I want to hear.” 

“Give me a minute.” 

Canady stepped away from the table and stood in the entrance of the restaurant. Rey was in awe of the negotiation that was happening. She turned to Ben and he merely tapped his fingers on the table with a smirk. He knew he was going to get this deal done. His confidence was palpable and it made Rey’s breath hitch slightly. She was about to speak when she saw Canady walking back to the table. 

“Alright. $8.795 million best and final.” 

“No contingencies and closing in two weeks?” 

“Yes.” 

“You have a deal,” Ben replied while holding out his hand. Canady took his hand and gave it a firm shake before Ben stood up from the table. Rey followed his lead and gathered her belongings before standing up. 

“Pleasure doing business with you Ben.” 

“Likewise. I will send over the contract as soon as I return to the office.” 

“Excellent. Do continue to bring your new agent to every one of our meetings. She is quite the looker.” 

Ben’s jaw clenched and he retreated from the table very quickly. Rey felt her insides begin to churn and she followed him out to the elevators. His knuckles were turning white and she took a few steps back in fear of what was to come. He practically punched the button to the main floor which caused Rey to flinch. 

She couldn’t understand why he was so angry. Hadn’t he closed the deal that he wanted? Shouldn’t he be celebrating right now? 

“Why did you accept that offer?” 

Her question caused him to snap his head in her direction. 

“To be completely honest, I didn’t have any other offers.” 

“So you made that up?”

“Yes. My clients said the lowest they would go was $8.5 million and I did not expect Canady to come up that much. No one would ever dare call my bluff and I knew that his clients had been searching for a long time. I used the information to my advantage.” 

Before she could respond the elevator doors opened to the main floor. She followed him out and thought it was best if she didn’t question why he had gotten so upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the chapter count, but I'm not sure if it will stay that way. I might make the story longer, but I won't know until later. Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments below! Love you all!  
> -XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's second day isn't any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I am so sorry it took me forever to update. The craziness that is happening has caused a huge change in everything. BUT, we are in this together. I also decided to shorten the title of the fic so it can be more concise. I hope to speed up the process and update sooner. Thank you for your patience and please stay safe!

Rey pulled out the card from her desk drawer and her finger grazed the raised calligraphy. Paying more attention to the writing, she noticed that Amilyn Holdo was a doctor. Specifically a psychologist. She is unsure as to whether she should call Amilyn Holdo or not. Would she even be willing to help her? Or was it just a lost cause? 

With the courage she managed to muster up, she called Amilyn Holdo. The line rang a few times before a young woman picked up the phone. “Dr. Amilyn Holdo’s office, this is Kaydel speaking. How may I help you?” 

“Hello. My name is Rey Lennix and I would like to speak to Dr. Holdo please.” 

“Are you a client of Dr. Holdo?”

“No, but I was hoping I could speak with her.” 

“Let me see if she is busy. Give me one moment.” 

Rey waited for Kaydel to return to the phone and began to fidget with anticipation. Her heart began to race a little faster and her palms were getting a little clammy. 

“Miss Lennix?” 

“Yes?”

“Dr. Holdo is available. Please hold while I transfer the call.” 

Rey thanked Kaydel and she waited for the line to be picked up again. 

“This is Dr. Holdo.” 

“Hello. My name is Rey Lennix and I got your card from Tallissan Lintra. We work together at First Order Agency.” 

“Ah.. What can I do for you Miss Lennix?” 

“Well I am a new agent at the company and she said you may be willing to help me build my professional portfolio.” 

There was a slight pause that made Rey feel uneasy. 

“I see. Unfortunately, my time is limited today, but I am free tomorrow around 6:00. Does that work for you?” 

“Yes! 6:00 works perfectly!”

“Excellent. Can you meet me at the King Cole Bar at the St. Regis?” 

“Yes I can! Thank you so much!” 

“Anytime. I have an appointment in 10 minutes so I will see you tomorrow Miss Lennix.” 

Before Rey could answer, the phone call had ended. She let out a sigh of relief she hadn’t realized she was holding. She had finally caught a break. Even if this technically was her second day, she knew that in order to make it in this business you have to be aggressive. Rey needed to thank Tallie for helping her out. It is no small thing and it will be something she will eternally be grateful for. 

She stood up from her desk and went to look for her. Rey had never been to her office which led her to wander around the floor until she found her name etched in the plaque near the door. She knocked lightly before entering the office. Her office was larger than Rey’s, which was expected, but it still had the same furnishings. The only difference was the couch against one of the walls and a coffee table that matched the desk. 

Tallie was looking through one of the contracts of her listings before looking up at Rey. She gave her a small smile and closed the contract. 

“Hi! What can I do for you?” 

“I just wanted to thank you for connecting me with Dr. Holdo.” 

“Oh! That was no problem. I was in your shoes once and I remember what it was like. If it wasn’t for Poe, I would have never gotten my first client.” 

Poe. She remembered him being mentioned when they first went out to the bar that Finn had brought him up. She hadn’t really heard much about him other than the fact that they used to date. 

“Thank you. I can’t begin to tell you how much I appreciate it.”

“Of course!” 

Rey gave her a small smile before turning to leave her office. 

“Wait!” 

“Yes?” 

“I have to do a bit of shopping later today. Would you like to join me? I think we should get to know each other since we are pretty much colleagues.” 

“That actually sounds great.” 

“Awesome. Meet me by reception around 4:30.” 

Rey nodded before closing the door. She smiles to herself as she returns to her office. Rey wasn’t one that cared too much about shopping. But she did enjoy getting to know more people and Tallie seemed like someone that Rey could see as a friend. 

The calmness she was feeling quickly fades away as she entered her office. Her breath nearly escapes her as she finds Ben Solo sitting in one of the chairs across from her own. 

She studies him as she rounded her desk to sit in her chair. His elbows were propped on both arms of the chair, fingers laced together. He had his left ankle resting atop his knee and he slouched slightly in the velvet chair. 

He looked relaxed, but his facial expression was anything but relaxed. Nostrils were slightly flaring and his lips were in a tight line showing that his patience was wearing extremely thin.

“I’ve been sitting here for almost 5 minutes. Care to tell me where you were Miss Lennix?” 

“I was- I was talking with Tallie in her office.” 

“I see. Now that you are done wasting time, I came to tell you that you are to accompany me to this next listing appointment.” 

“I wasn’t wasting time.” 

“That is yet to be determined,” he scoffed. 

Rey’s eyes zero in on him. How dare he speak in that way? There was no way she was wasting time. As if she could afford the luxury of time with the impossible goal he had laid out for her. 

Before she could respond, Ben cut her off. 

“The listing is here on the Upper East Side so there is no need to leave extremely early.” 

“What time is it at?” 

“It is at 3:00. Please be downstairs by 2:40 and no later. I do not like to be kept waiting,” he stated as he stood up and buttoned his suit jacket before walking towards the door. 

“Oh we know,” Rey muttered under her breath. 

“What was that Miss Lennix?” 

“Nothing…”

“That’s what I thought.” 

Her blood was definitely boiling. This man knew how to get under her skin and as hard as she tried to not let it affect her, it never worked. Anger was nowhere near what she was feeling. It had only been the second day and she was livid. She glanced at the clock and it was barely 10:00. Rey was definitely in for a long day. 

\------

After exiting the building, Rey walked over to the parked Escalade that was waiting on the curb. She opened the door and to her surprise, Ben was not there yet. She glanced down at her phone and it was exactly 2:40. She couldn’t help but smirk a bit knowing that she was the one that hadn’t caused a delay. 

The minutes kept ticking by and she was growing a bit impatient herself at having to wait in the car for him. Her fingers tapped on her knees as she kept staring out the window towards the entrance. Nothing. Absolutely no sign of him and it was 10 minutes passed the time they were supposed to leave. She leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. That was when she heard the car door open and close. She turned to her left and saw that Ben had slid in the car nonchalantly. As if he didn’t just keep her waiting for 10 minutes. 

Rey was frustrated and didn’t think twice before she spoke. 

“I do not like to be kept waiting,” she mirrored. He looked over at her recognizing the very same words he had spoken to her that morning. His eyes weren’t very visible through his black shades, but she knew he was glaring at her. 

“Please find someone else that will actually listen to your remarks.” 

She scoffed and stared out the window as the car began to move to the next listing. Rey would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. She really had no experience with clients of this caliber. It was as if they were untouchable. Which they pretty much were. New York is one of the most expensive cities in the country, not to mention the world. 

She was lucky she got the apartment at the price she did. And she shares it with three other people. If the circumstances were different, she would probably still be living in Chinatown or another borough entirely. 

Apartment buildings began to turn into townhomes and Rey knew this was going to be one of the most opulent households she had ever stepped foot in. Frederick stopped on 74th Street in front of a neo-Italian townhome that was at least 6 stories. It felt as if she had to physically pick up her jaw from the ground. 

She had never seen anything like this. This home was definitely from the utmost pedigree and once again she felt as if she was out of place. Nevertheless, she wasn’t going to show it to the client and certainly not to Ben. 

Ben walked in front of her towards the mansion and she followed closely behind. He knocked twice and straightened out his tie. The door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with dark skin and dark hair. Her dark eyes were incredibly piercing and could leave anyone entranced. 

“Bazine,” Ben stated. 

“Hello Ben,” she purred. 

Bazine smirked at Ben in a very seductive manner, but when her eyes fell upon Rey, it was replaced with a stare that certainly held nothing but malice. Her gaze was now hardened and she let the both of them into the townhouse. 

“This is Rey Lennix. She is my newest agent.” 

“Hello,” Rey held out her hand to Bazine. She stared at her with the same nasty glare and brushed passed her. Rey brought her hand back to her side and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

“So Bazine… tell me a little bit about the townhouse.” 

“It is roughly 7,500 square feet, seven stories, newly remodeled with the best money can buy, and not to mention the location is incredible.” 

“Well, I don’t really need to look at the place to know what I would price it at, but why sell such a prime piece that maybe will be worth more in the future?” 

“I’m sure you know the client I represent is an extremely wealthy venture capitalist. However, he is moving to Singapore full time and no longer wants this townhouse.” 

“I see.” 

There was no way Rey could really chime in since she felt she had nothing of value to add to the conversation. But she wanted to prove to the both of them that she deserved this job. 

“I would say this is worth $16.95 million,” she spewed out. 

They both stopped mid-conversation and turned to look at her. Bazine was annoyed with her even more. If that was even possible. And Ben, he was shocked that she had spoken up at all. 

“Why do you say that?” Ben questioned. 

“Well, if you look at the comps in the area this townhouse would be a little higher but not too high to scare buyers away. It would be roughly $2,260 per square foot which would be justified by the high quality upgrades.” 

“My client wants at least $18 million for this and not a penny less,” Bazine scowled. 

“With all due respect, we are on the lower end of the Upper East Side. Had it been two blocks higher you could’ve probably gotten $18 million. But since we are on 74th, it will just sit on the market and you will be forced to reduce the price in the future.” 

Ben was still looking at her with the same shocked expression. Whereas Bazine was flaring her nostrils knowing that Rey was probably right about the price. Rey felt a sense of pride at the fact that she may be cut out for this business after all. She needed to stop doubting herself and start taking risks. 

“I am going to have to agree with my agent. If you don’t like the price Bazine, you will have to look somewhere else.” 

“Fine. The listing is yours and I will explain to my client what your _agent_ said about the price.” 

“Excellent.” 

“So… how is the office without me?” 

“Ever since you left, the office has been forced to move on. Your presence is missed dearly by Hux though.” 

“I hope that’s not all that he misses from his former assistant.” 

Rey’s eyes widened at the hidden meaning and Ben began to cough slightly in surprise. It wasn’t hard to figure out what Bazine was alluding to. By the sounds of her comment, Hux and Bazine probably had a thing going on when she was working at the agency. 

“On that note, we must be heading back to the office.” 

Bazine leads them out of the townhouse and says goodbye to Ben and completely ignores Rey. Not that Rey cares. She can handle a lot of things, but she had to draw the line somewhere. Once in the car, she glanced one last time at the townhome before being whisked away from the tree-lined streets. 

“I was surprised when you spoke up today.” 

Rey turned to Ben and he was, of course, typing away on his iPhone. 

“I may have researched the property a bit before the appointment.” 

“How did you know which listing we were going to?” 

“I asked your assistant Maz and began to research comps and took into consideration the upgrades. Then I came up with a price that was justifiable, yet aggressive enough to get buyers’ attention.” 

“I would say I’m impressed, but you're merely doing the mundane.” 

“I basically priced that townhouse!” 

“Yes, but solely on the fact that you conducted _research_. It should start becoming second nature.” 

“Are you immune to being nice or something?” 

“I’m apparently not immune to amatuers.” 

“You don’t have to continue being an asshole.” 

“I’m really not in the mood to have the same conversation as yesterday, sweetheart.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, leaving behind only the sound of a door slamming.

\------

“Ready to go?” she asked as she straightened out her blazer. 

“Yes.” 

“Miss Lennix. A word please.” 

Of course Ben Solo thought otherwise. Tallie suggested she wait in the downstairs lobby before disappearing into the elevator. Rey’s breath hitched slightly at the thought that maybe she had done something wrong, yet again. 

“Yes Mr. Solo?” 

“I would like you to come in an hour earlier tomorrow. There are some things we need to discuss. I would have preferred to meet right now, but it seems like you're occupied with other _things_.” 

Before she can ask what he meant, he retreats back to his office. A small huff escapes her before she retreats towards the elevators. She taps her foot impatiently waiting for the doors to open. She didn’t want to keep Tallie waiting anymore than she already was. 

The lobby was slightly busy with employees leaving for the day. She spotted Tallie waiting by the main desk fishing through her Prada Saffiano handbag. She was always well put together, as was everyone else in the office. 

Rey didn’t look terrible, but she could put in a little more effort to meet the standards everyone else seemed to have laid out. Maybe she should invest in some nicer clothes. Especially if she was going to work with high end clients. 

“I have to go to MaxMara and Lanvin. Is there anywhere you need to go?” 

“Nope. I am just here for the ride.” 

“I’ll try to be quick and maybe we can grab some dinner or something afterwards?” 

“I would love that.” 

Goosebumps begin to raise on Rey’s skin as the cool chill breezes through Madison Ave. Although the past two days have been unpleasant, the calmness of the wind and the soft rustling of the leaves bring her a bit of peace. October and November are truly her favorite months. And with only 3 days left before October began, she couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. It only meant that she was losing time before her probation was up. 

“What do you think of this suit?” Tallie inquires. She held up a rich navy blue, pinstriped suit that looked like it would fit her perfectly. Without touching the fabric, Rey knew the wool would be soft to the touch. 

“I think it’s beautiful,” she answered. Tallie seemed content with the response and gave the suit to the consultant. Out of the corner of her eye, a heather gray suit caught her attention. Rey walked over to where the suit was hanging. She hesitantly reached to touch the suit and it was even softer than she had imagined. 

It was velvety to the touch as if she were running her fingers through clouds. Satin lined the inside of the blazer that she positively thought it was not of this world. 

“Why don’t you try it on?” Tallie startled Rey from her thoughts. 

“I couldn’t.” 

“But you can. I saw that look on your face. It would look lovely on you!” Tallie had taken the suit and handed it to the same consultant. She ushered Rey into the fitting room, refusing to take no for an answer. 

Reluctantly, she slipped out of her clothing and slipped into the pants. She had never felt a material so luxurious in her life. Smooth and agreeable to the touch. The blazer was no different. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and she gasped slightly. She looked powerful and confident. Not a fragment of weakness bled through the Italian wool. 

She opened the curtain of the dressing room and Tallie’s jaw dropped. Her eyes scanned her figure several times and couldn’t muster any words. 

“You look incredible.” 

“This makes me feel so confident and powerful.” 

“There is nothing this suit has that you already don’t have inside you. Please get it.” 

“I don’t think I can.” 

Tallie seemed a bit disappointed, but nodded before heading into her own dressing room. Moments later, she emerged in the navy suit that looked as if it were made just for her. The fabric hugged her in all the right places and not a single stitch was out of place. 

Rey continued to browse through the store admiring the different articles of clothing. Even though she wasn’t one to shop much, she appreciated beautiful things. And everything in this store was beautiful. She overheard Tallie finish paying for her suit and made her way towards Rey. There were two bags in her hand which led Rey to believe she had bought other items. Until she held the bag out to Rey. 

“Tallie, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” 

“You looked absolutely stunning in the suit. I couldn’t let you walk out of here without it.” 

“I can’t accept this.” 

“Yes you can and you will. I stand by my claim that this suit doesn’t have anything that is already inside you. But… it doesn’t hurt to look the part as well. Plus, consider it a ‘welcome to the agency’ gift,” She reassured. 

“Thank you, Tallie. Really you are too kind.” 

She responded with a wink and Rey couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of gratitude she was feeling. She had never had someone treat her with such kindness right off the bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for being so patient. Also, in the midst of this craziness do not hesitate to reach out to me if you need someone to talk to. Please stay safe and we will get through this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has her meeting with Amilyn Holdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I apologize for the delay! I am done with school forever and it is the best feeling ever! I plan on updating more frequently since I can't really do anything else, but write. Let's hope I don't get writers block! Love you all!

Sleep was not kind to Rey that night. 

Ben Solo’s words kept replaying in her head. He had wanted to meet with her, but it didn’t necessarily sound pleasant. She rolled on her side to face the digital clock and gave up on sleep entirely. 

It was a quarter past 5. 

Normally she would attempt at another hour, maybe two, but it was unlikely that it was going to be possible. 

She yanked the covers off of her and missed the warmth immediately. She was tempted to just lay in the bed and curl up into a ball. But she knew she would become lazier and it would become harder to get her day started. 

Soft fuzz met her delicate feet. Her soft robe enveloped her in a warmth that rivaled her bed covers. She lingered on the edge of her bed a little longer and had to stand up against her will.

The rest of the apartment was relatively dark with the exception of the soft morning light that would soon peak in the city. With soft feet she made her way to the kitchen to prepare her favorite flat white using the espresso machine they had all pitched in for. 

She squinted at the brightness of the refrigerator as she reached for the carton of skim milk. The quiet drip of the espresso was one of her favorite sounds. It would give her a boost of energy before she even took the first sip. 

“Morning,” a soft husky voice said from the counter. 

Rey let out a small yelp and dropped the carton of milk as she was returning it to its rightful place. She quickly turned around and noticed it was Finn once her eyes had adjusted slightly. 

“Finn! You gave me a heart attack.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Why are you even sitting in the dark?” 

“I get up around 4:30 every morning. I like to just sit and think.” 

“Think? About what?” 

“Just life and work and everything.” 

Rey hummed in response with a slight nod. She poured the steamed milk into the espresso. The deep color turned into a softer shade of brown as the milk continued to cascade into the glass cup. 

After topping the espresso drink with a touch of cinnamon, she went to sit next to Finn. “What’s wrong?” Rey looked over at Finn and he must’ve noticed how tense she was. She had never felt the amount of stress as she did in the past few days. 

“I am so stressed. It seems as if anything I do is not appreciated by my boss and I have to make this impossible goal by the end of my probationary period or I lose the job.” 

“Peanut… If there is anyone that can handle a challenge, I know it is you. As far as your boss, what I’ve noticed is that when they don’t seem to acknowledge or appreciate your work, it is because they probably expect greater things.” 

“I guess you’re right. I just need to suck it up and once I meet this goal, I’ll be free to work on my own pretty much.” 

“You can do it. We all believe in you and we know you will exceed expectations.” As if on cue, Rey’s phone chimed. Looking at the lit up screen, it was an email from none other than Ben Solo. Of course he would be up at this hour. It seems as if the man never sleeps. 

The email stated that there would be a team meeting at 8 that would discuss future events to take place within the agency. 

A future she doesn’t know if she will be a part of. But, she wasn’t going to give up. 

That wasn’t an option. 

\------

She’s certain she has dark circles underneath her eyes. With the amount of sleep she got, Rey would be shocked if she didn’t have them. 

The office wasn't as alive as it normally is when she arrived at 8:30. 

She entered her office and it was overcome with the soft morning light. Even if she wasn’t one hundred percent calm, the soft glow lifted her spirits slightly. She placed her bag on her chair, unloading the necessary items that she would need throughout the day. 

After a few deep breaths, it was a matter of time before she would have to face the inevitable. 

Her heart was beating out of her chest and her palms were slightly clammy. 

The door was slightly ajar and her hand trembled as she knocked on the polished wood. 

“Come in.” 

She poked her head into the office and saw him working on some contracts. He looked extremely polished. Then again, when did he not look polished? 

Ben was dressed in a dark charcoal gray suit that was, of course, tailored to perfection. The black stitching contrasted nicely with the rest of the suit. A crisp black dress shirt lay underneath the jacket with the first two buttons undone. 

The matte leather shoes were pristine. Crimson glazed over the soles of their shoes without a scratch in sight. He was either very careful with how he walked or they must’ve been new. 

She settled for the latter. 

Rey grew slightly more nervous at the fact that he seemed so calm, yet she knew he was ruthless from the few encounters that had. 

“You can sit down,” he stated without looking up. 

It caught her off guard and she hurried to sit in one of the velvet chairs placed in front of his desk. 

“You wanted to see me.” 

“Yes,” he replied, still not looking away from the papers he was focused on. “I have clients to meet with during these next two days that you won’t be able to assist me. They are very high profile and would like to remain confidential.” 

“I understand.” 

“That’s not all.” 

She sat up a bit straighter as he looked up at her. 

“There is a new building that my team is representing. It is extremely high end and the client would like for us to reach out to international clients. The European launch party is in Paris which will happen in roughly two months. So if you want to be a part of that, you must meet the goal.” 

Rey’s mouth dropped. She had never really traveled, especially not to Paris. If this wasn’t going to motivate her to do well, she didn’t know what would. 

“With that being said, I want to know what you have been doing towards the goal.” 

“Umm. I have a potential lead that I will be meeting with tonight. I am hoping it goes well.” 

“I see,” he responded, seeming unsatisfied with her answer. His concern for how she would meet the requirements was unexpected. 

“I’m sorry for asking, but why are you concerned for me?” 

With one eyebrow raised, he responds,”Look Miss Lennox. As much as I believe that you may not be cut out for this job, I do need you to succeed because it will make me look bad.” 

“And here I thought you actually cared,” she muttered. 

“I do care! I care for my team's reputation and if you fail to meet these requirements, that doesn’t look good, does it?!” 

She shakes her head and slumps down in the seat. No longer feeling as confident as she was when she first entered. Curse her for daring to question his motives. She should’ve known he wouldn’t really care for her well being. 

He stood abruptly and buttoned the first button of his jacket. As he rounded his desk, he left behind the lingering scent of his expensive cologne that once again left her dizzy. 

It was a mix of different notes. 

Warm yet indulgent. 

Somewhat sweet yet sensual. 

Hints of black truffle left a subtle woody and musky scent. Whereas the oud wood is almost animalistic and no doubt one of the most expensive raw scents in the world. 

“Are you coming?” he questioned, breaking her out of her daze. 

_Right. The team meeting._

She followed him to one of the conference rooms on the floor. She had expected the team to be larger than it was, but there were only 7 people including Ben and herself. 

The conversations ceased as soon as the both of them had entered the conference room. 

Rey was a bit unsettled as all eyes were on her. 

It was left unsaid, but known, that Ben would sit at the head of the table. Rey settled next to a man that wasn’t as young as her, but was not as old as some of the other agents she had come across. 

“Mitaka.” 

“Hmm,” she asked while looking to her left. 

“I’m Mitaka. You’re Rey.” 

She was shocked that he had known her name. 

“How do you know?” 

“Ben had sent an email to the rest of us,” he motioned to the other agents, “that there was a new agent that would join the team.” 

“I see.” 

Her heart sank a little. How embarrassing would it be if she didn’t meet her goals and was let go? After everyone already knew who she was. 

“What have you done so far?” 

“I’ve mostly been shadowing Ben on different listing appointments and learning the tools to be successful. I have a meeting tonight with a potential client so I hope that goes well.” 

“That’s interesting.” 

“What is?” 

Mitaka raised an eyebrow, “Ben has never taken anyone under his wing. 

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Meaning none of us ever shadowed him.” 

“Maybe it is because I am still new to this realm of business.” 

“Maybe…” 

\------

Rey was fidgety the rest of the day. Her brief conversation with Mitaka kept ringing in her head. Thinking of all the possible hidden meanings in the words he spoke. She must be overthinking it. Ben had said so himself. 

If she fails, he fails. 

And it was already a huge gamble to bring her onto the team, but she may have been a last resort. The portfolios of the rest of the agents were extremely impressive. 

Who was she amongst the sharks? 

Nothing but a mere minnow. 

It was nearing the end of the work day and she needed to head over to the King Cole Bar. It normally would only take approximately 25 minutes in a taxi. She was praying this time it was true or her first impression would not be a very good one. 

“Good luck on your meeting tonight,” Mitaka stopped her on the way to the elevator. 

“Thank you! I really need it.” 

He tapped her shoulder maybe as a sign of good fortune and retreated back into the office space. 

_It’s now or never._

Traffic was seemingly light, which pleased Rey. The St. Regis was nothing short of luxurious. Rich mahagoneys, deep granite, and sultry leather filled the room. The setting was very seductive and it was amazing how the tone of a room can boost one’s confidence. 

However, Rey had no idea what Amilyn Holdo looked like. She scanned the room and saw several individuals on their own. But she didn’t know who to approach. 

Out of the corner of her eye, a woman with lavender hair waved her over. Rey tentatively approached the high top about 30 feet from the bar. 

“Rey?” 

“Yes. How did you know it was me?” 

“I took a wild guess. I saw you walk in and look around the room. Please sit,” she motioned to the olive green stool. 

Amilyn motioned for a server to come over to their table. 

“What can I get for you ladies?” 

“I’ll have a Belvedere soda with a splash of grapefruit.” 

“And for you,” he looked over at Rey. 

She kind of panicked a bit. She didn’t really frequent fancy bars such as this one. 

“I’ll just have a margarita on the rocks.” 

He nodded and walked back towards the bar to prepare their drinks. Rule of thumb is that margaritas are always a safe bet no matter how luxurious the bar was. 

“I love a good margarita,” Amilyn chuckled. 

Rey gave her a small smile, her nervousness now at ease. 

“So Rey, what can I do for you?” 

“I started working at the agency and I need to reach $5 million in sales within the next two months. Tallie said you would be able to help me out.” 

Amilyn stared blankly at Rey. 

As she opened her mouth to respond, the waiter had returned with their drinks. Rey took a big swig out of her margarita and felt the slight burn from the tequila. 

She pursed her lips as if she was Miranda Priestly. Whenever Miranda pursed them, it never meant anything good. Hopefully, it wasn’t the case. 

“Tell you what, Tallie is one of my favorite clients and I would do a favor for her in a heartbeat. With that being said, I am thinking of moving to a different apartment and want to sell my current one. I am willing to take a chance on you.” 

“Really? But, why?” 

“Rey… There’s something about you and I don’t think I will be disappointed with you.” 

Rey was absolutely stunned. She really couldn’t tell if it was her imagination or reality. 

The meeting lasted a bit longer than she had anticipated, but she didn’t mind. Amilyn gave her a hug goodbye and left the bar. Once she gathered her things, she followed not far behind Amilyn. Though she was already long gone. 

She was digging through her bag in search of her phone when a beautiful woman bumped into her dropping her belongings on the floor. 

“Ugh. I didn’t know they let people like her into this place. This city has really gone down hill.” 

The man that was standing next to the woman kneeled to help her retrieve her phone and other little knick knacks that were thrown on the floor. 

“Rey…” a deep baritone voice had called. 

She looked up from where she was gathering her things and came face to face with Ben Solo. Of course he would be here with this woman. 

He looked as if he wanted to say more. 

Rey rolled her eyes and exited the building onto 55th Ave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to write that piece at the end, but thought what the hell! Thanks for reading and for your support! Love you all so so so much! Stay safe friendsies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has her first brokers open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I can't thank you guys enough for reading! I hope you are enjoying it so far because I am having a ton of fun writing it! I want to update every Sunday so I will be trying my very best to stick to it! Love you all!

She was humiliated, to say the least. 

Never had she experienced anyone speaking to her the way this woman had. She understood that this woman probably had an immense amount of wealth, but that was no excuse to treat her so poorly. 

Her eyes began to sting with tears, but she refused to let them fall. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her crack. 

She reached her arm out to hail a taxi to take her to the apartment and in the near distance she heard her name being called. 

“Rey!” 

She ignored it. 

“Rey!” 

She wouldn’t dare look at the owner of the voice. 

“Rey! I was calling you,” Ben had wrapped his hand around her arm and turned her to face him. His expression was unreadable. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or sad, but it didn’t matter to her. 

“Did you not hear me?!” 

“I was hoping the taxi would get here sooner.” 

Her response didn’t come out as strong as she had hoped for. Her voice wavered a bit and she knew he had noticed judging by the way his face had changed. It was the first time she had seen his stern expression soften. But not too much. 

“She shouldn’t have talked to you like that.” 

Rey scoffed,”why would you care?” 

“You are a part of my team. I needed to make sure you didn’t do anything crazy that could hurt our reputation.” 

“Our reputation or yours?” She threw out bitterly. Was he really trying to act concerned for her reputation? He had made it clear that her actions were a reflection of him. So there was no reason for her to believe that he was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. 

“The reputation of the agency most importantly,” Ben’s eyes hardened, “and might I add that you are not a permanent addition, Miss Lennix.” 

“You’ve made that relatively clear.” 

“Just thought I would remind you. Speaking of reminding,” he pulled out a business card from his inner pocket,”be sure to contact Lando Calrissian so you can have your own driver. It is a lot more convenient than waiting for a taxi.” 

Rey rolled her eyes before continuing,”don't you have a date to woo?” 

“She is one of the confidential clients I had mentioned to you,” he scoffed. 

A taxi came to a halt on the curb in front of the St. Regis. She reached for the handle before being interrupted by Ben once again. He pressed his palm on the curve of the taxi, blocking any possibility of her opening the door. 

Rey began to panic and her heart picked up the pace. 

“If I wanted to woo someone, you would know,” he murmured in her left ear. It sent shivers down her spine. Once he let go of the cab, she ripped open the door and yelled her address at the cab driver, not looking back to watch Ben return to the hotel. 

She felt as if she were suffocating. Her lungs were tightening and air seemed as if it were a rare commodity. Within the hour, she had returned to the safety of her apartment building. Yet the feeling of not being able to fully breathe had not gone away. 

She pounded on the button of the elevator and impatiently tapped her foot. The other occupants of the building gave her the side eye; New Yorkers were professionals of the resting bitch face. There was rarely a time where an individual can walk a block and come into contact with someone that was actually smiling. 

New York was a great city, but sometimes it carried an aroma of sadness and despair. 

“Fuck it,” she said under her breath. She ran to the stairs and went up all nine flights, taking two at a time. Her room was her safe haven and the sooner she was there, the sooner she would be able to calm down. 

Hopefully. 

Finn and Rose greeted her in passing. Pava was still out on a huge photo shoot she had booked. Apparently she was going to be the second shooter for the upcoming November issue of Vogue. 

It wasn’t the September issue, but this was merely the first step to landing one of the most important issues in the world. Landing a job like that was no small thing. 

Rey closed the door to her room, locking it immediately. She exhaled loudly, feeling the oxygen slowly replenish her starved lungs. 

Never had she felt what she had just gone through. 

Her legs were beginning to give way from the exertion of energy and she plopped herself on her bed. She brought her right forearm over her eyes and began to breathe slowly to regain her composure. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Lennix.” 

Once she had felt normal enough, she reached for her purse and looked for the business card Ben had given to her. She dialed the number; the line rang a few times before being answered by a smooth and charming voice. 

“This is Lando.” 

“Hello, my name is Rey Lennix and I was told to contact you for the car service.” 

“Ah Rey! I have been expecting your call! Ben told me that you would be calling me soon.” 

Turns out Lando owned the car service business. Not only that, he was Ben’s godfather. Rey had not been expecting that little nugget of information. 

Lando had started the car service back in 1978. Originally, it was just him and his black Suburban in Brooklyn. Then he began driving around a wealthy businessman. He explained to Rey that he was able to convince his roommate to drive a fellow peer of the tycoon which began the business. 

Lando eventually bought out his business partner thus creating Millenium Automotives. Now, the company is the preferred car service of many wealthy professionals in Manhattan. 

One of the unique features of Millenium Automotives is that they also partner with numerous successful companies that need their employees to travel to meetings that may be across town. Of course, real estate falls in that category. 

There was something soothing about Lando’s voice as he kept talking to Rey about his past. It brought the sourness from the previous events down by a few notches. Rey felt comfortable talking with this gentleman as if he were a part of the family she only wished she could be blessed with. 

It broke her heart to think that every time she came across a kind and gentle stranger, it only led her to believe what her parents were like. Are they the type of people to show kindness such as this man? Why would they? They clearly didn’t hesitate to give her up when she was younger. 

Towards the end of the conversation, Lando informed Rey that her chauffeur is named Keyan Farlander and would arrive to pick her up at promptly 7:45. 

\------

  
  


It had been two weeks since Rey had acquired the listing with Amilyn Holdo. After researching the comps in the building and taking into consideration the sporadic upgrades, the apartment was listed at $3.195 million after careful negotiation. 

More than halfway to her goal. 

She couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of being able to represent this property, but she had to sell the place first. 

Amilyn’s apartment was a charming three bedroom, two and a half bathroom apartment located in the Yorkville neighborhood which is several blocks north from the Upper East Side. It may not be as desirable, but most of the same stores and amenities were within reach. 

Rey had been working non stop with the marketing and advertising departments to get her listing into the public eye. It required a lot of time and effort to ensure the apartment was truly appreciated and highlighted for it’s potential. 

She had a few showings on the apartment yet no offers. It was a bit discouraging, but she knew once she had the brokers open, it would yield to more movement. 

Brokers usually went all out for when the time came to showcase their listings. Rey had seen many of them spend tens of thousands of dollars on catering, champagne, and even entertainment in some cases. 

Since the apartment wasn’t as flashy and contemporary as some of the others being produced in the city, she didn’t see the need to be over the top. 

A light champagne brunch was exactly what the apartment needed. It was comforting and warm from the coffee and pastries. Yet there would be an added touch of glamour from the bubbly. 

Her brokers open was scheduled for tomorrow at noon and Rey made sure everyone in the office knew about it. She had even reached out to several other agencies in the city. 

Something about Keyan waiting for her on the curb made her feel a bit selfish. Having her own chauffeur was a luxury she never thought would be possible, but nevertheless she was so grateful that she would no longer have to spend on a subway pass or taxi fare. 

“How was your day Miss Lennix?” 

“Keyan, how many times have I told you to call me Rey?” 

“With all due respect, but I am at your service and find it only fitting.” 

“I don’t know if I will be able to get used to it, but very well. To answer your question, today was decent. I have my brokers open tomorrow on one of my listings that I am worried about.” 

“I am sure everything will go smoothly. And if not, embrace it and act as if it was all part of the plan.” 

“Thank you Keyan. How has school been going?” 

Over the past couple of weeks, Keyan had disclosed that he was working at Millenium Automotives to pay for his education. Ever since he was a young boy, he had the dream of becoming a pilot. And that is exactly what he set out to do. 

There was a terrible accident that claimed the lives of his parents and badly injured his sister. He was working to be able to provide for not only his schooling, but for the necessities of life. 

Rey couldn’t help but have empathy for him despite the fact that he assured her it was alright. Now, she wasn’t one to share her story right away. It took time for her to trust someone to really share her past. Finn, Rose, and Pava were the only ones who really _knew_ Rey’s story. 

“It has been going really well. Even though my parents aren’t here, I have to make sure I am working hard for them and my sister. Especially my sister.” 

“If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to reach out.” She really meant the words she said. She knew what it was like not to have the support of others. 

Especially without family. 

“Thank you Miss Lennix. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.” 

\------

Champagne had been poured in flutes. 

Pastries were neatly arranged. 

And coffee was freshly poured, filling the apartment, creating an inviting atmosphere. 

With only five minutes before her brokers open officially started, her nerves were beginning to take hold. She had never thrown an event like this and she didn’t know if it would run as smooth as she hoped it would. 

There were approximately thirty brokers already present, each with either a drink or pastry in hand. Thirty was more than enough to make her uneasy. She wondered if the more experienced brokers would see right through her. See her amateurity within the business. 

It was now or never. 

“If I can have everyone’s attention please,” at precisely noon she began her speech,”I would like to thank everyone that took the time to be here. This apartment has three bedrooms, 2 and a half bathrooms, a little bit over two thousand square feet, and priced at just under $3.2 million. Please feel free to look around and let me know if there are any questions.” 

A small applause followed her speech and she went about hosting the event. 

Rey made it seem as if she had done this before. Any trace of insecurity was replaced with strength and confidence as she worked the room effortlessly. As time went on and the more brokers passed through, Rey had an excellent grasp on the event. 

Many of the agents that had walked through the apartment stated that they had certain clients that would be perfect for the unit. 

That was music to Rey’s ears with just shy of a month into her probation. 

It was very family friendly. The three bedrooms were spacious and the living room was as ‘homey’ as it could possibly get in a city such as New York. The living room boasted a classic fireplace with some of the most intricate crown molding that looked worth far more than the entire apartment. The carved etchings a labor of time and care, creating one of the most stunning masterpieces Rey had ever seen. 

Sure she had seen extravagant apartments and townhouses, but this unit felt more like a home. Something Rey was never given the privilege of experiencing. 

Many faces she recognized from the office came by to look at the place and offered their congratulations. She welcomed the sentiments with open arms as the listing was nearly double the amount of her highest sale at the previous agency. 

“Good job Rey,” a familiar voice came from behind her. 

She turned around to face the owner of the voice,”Mitaka! What are you doing here?” 

“Well you did send an email to most of the office and I have some clients looking for an apartment like this. Sooo here I am.” 

“Feel free to look around and let me know!” 

“I already have and I think they would like this. A lot. I want to bring them tomorrow if possible.” 

Rey had to fight the urge to perform cartwheels. So many agents were impressed with the apartment and had clients that would like to see it. She had already scheduled two private showings and now a third one would soon be added. 

“Of course. What time works,” She responded in her most calm and professional tone, not willing to expose a single amount of excitement that was currently exploding within her. 

“How about 9? That way we can meet here first thing in the morning.” 

“That sounds good. Thank you Mitaka.” 

“Be prepared for a bidding war. Apartments such as this one are few and far between.” 

Her eyes widened. A bidding war was not something she had witnessed before. Then again she had never listed a property of this caliber. 

It was nearing the end of the brokers open and little by little the agents were exiting the apartment. There were still a few lingering that were taking the time to inspect every nook and cranny in the apartment. What they were looking for exactly, Rey had no clue. 

By three she escorted the remaining brokers to the front door. The catering company Tallie had recommended cleared the left over food and drinks and Rey had thanked them for the provided service. 

She had to make one last sweep before locking up the unit to ensure nothing was out of place and everything looked the same way as when she arrived in the morning. Satisfied with what she had seen, she returned to the living room closet to retrieve her items. 

At half past three was when there was a knock on the door. 

She hesitantly approached the door, her fingers grazing the door knob. With a trembling hand she opened the door. Rey was not prepared at all for what was on the other side. 

Ben Solo. 

“Hello Miss Lennix.” 

Rey was at a loss for words. 

“Hi… I’m sorry, but what are you doing here?” 

“You sent out that email and I had to see the apartment for myself. Maybe I have a client that would be interested in it.” 

She was confused,”The brokers open ended at three.” 

“Rey, show me the apartment please,” Ben made sure it sounded like a demand more than a request. What really took her by surprise was the fact that he had addressed her by her first name. 

He always addressed her in a formal and professional manner. Which didn’t bother her, but she was taken aback. He hadn’t called her by her first name at all during the three and a half weeks she had been working at the agency. 

“You called me Rey,” she whispered under her breath hoping he wouldn’t hear it. 

“That’s your name is it not?”

Too late. 

“Well yes, but you mostly address me as Miss Lennix.” 

“I will try to address you by your first name more often,” he stated as a matter of factly. 

He gestured to the apartment and Rey had taken him first to the living room. He too seemed impressed with the craftsmanship behind the fireplace. He studied it meticulously as if he were a pioneer searching for uncharted territory. Steadily observing every curve, every niche, every edge. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he breathed out softly,”It’s original from 1929 when this building was built. I haven’t seen a fireplace like this in a very long time.” 

“It can be all yours for $3.2 million,” she attempted to throw in a joke. 

He merely scoffed at the comment. Rey was convinced that was all she would be able to get out of him. 

“$3.2 million huh? That’s nearly double your highest sale.” 

“I am as shocked as you are, but I can't say that I am entirely surprised.” 

They continued throughout the rest of the apartment. Starting with the kitchen, then bedrooms and bathrooms. The view was somewhat sweet, looking down upon the bustling streets below, but nothing as beautiful as she had seen at the first apartment Ben had taken her too. 

She still daydreams of the central park trees changing colors signifying the start of a new season. Ben was stoic throughout the rest of the tour, with no change in expression whatsoever. Rey couldn’t tell what he was thinking whatsoever. 

He hardly spoke a word to her either. She did most of the talking and explained the key details that made the apartment stand out.

And still, nothing. 

Rey considered it a lost cause and walked him to the front door. He turned around just before reaching for the handle and it startled her at the abrupt change. 

“I’m impressed. You may just live up to the challenge.” 

With that, he walked out of the door and shut it tightly behind him. 

“Thank you,” she said to herself. 

Not caring that she would be the only one to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The fun is starting to happen! Thank you guys so much for choosing to read and I look forward to the next update! Stay safe and healthy.  
> -XOXO 
> 
> [Inspiration for Holdo's apartment](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/1-Gracie-Sq-8W-New-York-NY-10028/89137925_zpid/?)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey earns a loyal client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. I apologize for the delay! I am sure you are aware of the craziness currently happening in the United States. I live in California and I just needed to pause and really reflect on everything happening. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting much longer so I managed to quickly write this chapter out. It is not perfect and I apologize in advance for any errors! 
> 
> Love you all SO SO SO much. 
> 
> -XOXO

It had been a week since her showing of Amilyn’s apartment. There was a lot of interest in the unit since there hadn’t been a classic apartment of that caliber in a while. 

Mitaka was not wrong when he said Rey would be overwhelmed with multiple offers. So far she had received seven over the past few days. Five of them had been submitted in one evening alone. 

She couldn’t help but feel a wild surge of confidence. She was more cut out for this job than Ben realized and at this rate, she will be able to make it. 

Amilyn was eager to sell the apartment as soon as possible, but she was waiting for more offers. To potentially start a bidding war, as if there wasn’t already going to be one. She gave Rey a few more days to see if there were any final offers before accepting the most valuable one. 

Rey had briefly glanced at the offers that were submitted to her. Some were full ask with contingencies, others were below ask with quick closes and no contingencies. 

She had learned over time that in order for an offer to be more desirable there needed to be no contingencies and a quick close. This usually means that the buyer is willing to overlook the hidden issues of the listing in order to become the owner. A quick close allows the seller to alleviate the costs of holding the apartment. Hence, these terms were golden when it came to real estate. 

“Rey?” 

When she looked up, Mitaka was hovering in the doorway to her office. She motioned for him to sit down in the chair in front of her desk while she finished looking over the last offer. 

Mitaka dropped a manila folder on top of the pile and smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. One of her brows raised in suspicion, but was soon replaced. Her eyes bulged at the offer he presented. 

Just last week, Mitaka had brought a lovely couple that was searching for a home in the city. He was in commercial banking and she was a PR manager. They had lived about an hour from New York City, and the commute ate most of their time that could be spent with family and friends. 

The moment they stepped into the apartment, their eyes lit up. It was as if they had found home. Rey felt warm and happy for this couple. She knew this was the place they had been searching for. 

Before they had arrived, Mitaka had mentioned that his clients were searching for an apartment that would be suitable for their growing family. Currently, they had a little boy and were hoping to add another child. They had been searching for months, but nothing grabbed their attention. 

Until the apartment. 

Rey knew they would do whatever it took to ensure the apartment was in their hands. And they sure delivered. 

The offer was every agent's dream. 

Full ask, no contingencies, and a fourteen day close. 

“Mitaka… this is-” 

“I know. The best offer you’re going to get on this listing.” 

“I’m meeting with my client soon to discuss the offers we’ve received, but-” 

“You may want to call them as soon as possible. As painful as it may be, my clients don’t want their time wasted on this property.” 

Rey couldn’t say anymore. She ended the conversation with a simple nod and he left her office, closing the door behind him. 

She needed to call Amilyn. An offer like this is very rare. It was difficult to get a full ask offer with the most optimal conditions. 

“YES!” she screamed, not caring that her colleagues can most likely hear her. 

\------

It was a matter too urgent to leave for a later time. Rey had informed Amilyn that she had a total of 8 offers and it was probably wise to look over the current ones rather than run the risk that the buyers get impatient waiting for an answer. The offers were only valid for a few days before they were considered void. 

They were set to meet at Cafe Boulud; a fine dining restaurant frequented by the elite of New York City. 

Rey had heard that the menu changed almost weekly. It depended on which ingredients were in season and the inspiration that captured the chef’s heart. Not that Rey ever experienced such a luxurious dining concept. 

Tea at Bergdorf’s was considerably the most opulent experience she had ever had, though it didn't last as long as she would’ve liked. She can still remember the butter and flakiness of the croissant melting on her tongue. The bittersweet chocolate mending perfectly with the saltiness of the dairy creating a flavor unlike anything she had ever tasted. 

Not to mention the macrons. Crisp, sweet, and chewy. The beautiful meringue allowed for a perfect crackle that complimented the sweet and sticky filling sandwiched between the two cookies. It was almost heavenly. Rey had to bite her tongue or else a moan would slip from her lips unknowingly. 

“There’s my rockstar agent.” 

Rey turned, watching as Amilyn weaved through the few people that stood in between them. Her lavender locks refused to stay in place with the cool breeze that would not relent. She embraced Rey in an unexpected hug. It took her longer than usual to process that she would need to return the sentiment or it would look awkward to those around them. 

“Shall we go discuss the offers you have for me?” She motioned towards the entrance of the restaurant. Rey nodded and followed her into the establishment. 

Rich mahogany and quartz throughout the restaurant created a sensual atmosphere. It smelled of delicious French cheeses and the acidity of aged wine left a mouthwatering aroma throughout. 

They were seated at a booth that was made with the finest upholstery. The table cloth felt smooth to the touch and probably cost more than the bedding Rey currently owned. Fine crystal, china, and sterling silver adorned the tabletop. Each piece of cutlery and dining ware did not bear a single smudge. A testament to the type of customer that frequented Cafe Boulud. 

“Hello. Welcome to Cafe Boulud. Can I get you ladies anything to drink this evening?” 

“We will have a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and two glasses of water please.” 

The waiter nodded, leaving the table to retrieve the beverages. 

“Alright. Show me the offers.” 

Rey reached into her bag, pulling out the manila folders that held the offers. Starting with the least desirable one, she explained the different terms and contingencies that each offer had. The ones that were at full ask had a countless amount of terms that needed to be met in order for the deal to go through. The others were simply too low and had no terms. 

She was smart to save the best for last. 

Amilyn’s jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. And her breath hitched. This was the winning ticket to the prize. 

“I am speechless. I knew you would deliver.” 

“I will call the other agent and let them know we have a deal.” 

The waiter returned with the drinks, pouring the appropriate amount of Cabernet in each of their glasses. Amilyn took the liberty of ordering for the both of them since Rey did not have a clue of where to begin. 

“Cheers. To you finding the perfect buyer and you have just earned yourself a loyal client,” Amilyn raised her glass towards Rey’s. 

“Really?” Rey asked in disbelief,” A loyal client?” 

“Of course! You proved yourself. You sold my apartment in three weeks!” 

“Thank you..” 

“Don’t thank me. You worked very hard and I am impressed. I have a contact that is looking to relocate to Seattle, I am going to make sure he hires you to sell his apartment.” 

All Rey could do was smile, fearing that her words will not sound as firm as she would have liked. 

She took a sip of the wine placed in front of her. Bold, full-bodied, and complex fruit throughout every taste. Everything from the acidity to the notes of black cherry, hints of oak, and sweetness of vanilla blended to make one of the best tasting wines Rey had ever had. 

This was a quality grape that was most likely produced in the Bordeaux region of France. Bordeaux is notorious for harvesting some of the most expensive grapes in the world that produced the best tasting wines. Rey never understood why the wines were highly demanded. Now that she had tasted a bottle for herself, it is going to be a challenge for her to continue enjoying the wines she purchased from Trader Joe’s. 

The main course had come, donning the most succulent looking piece of filet mignon paired with potatoes dauphinoise. The filet cut like butter, melting in her mouth with every bite she took. Her eyes rolled in delight, never tasting a dish so tender and juicy in her life. The potatoes were almost better than the steak. Smooth cream and garlic coated every scalloped potato, not leaving a single portion of the surface without flavor. 

Without a doubt, she could say this was the best meal over her life, not leaving a single spot of food behind. 

Towards the end of the meal, she sent Mitaka an email stating that her client had accepted the offer. He quickly responded, enthusiastically, saying that he had the paperwork filled out and will be on her desk first thing in the morning. 

Amilyn covered the meal as a thank you for Rey’s outstanding performance. Even though she didn’t appreciate when others paid for her, she was slightly grateful knowing that the dinner she had just devoured was not in her budget. 

She hugged Amilyn goodbye and turned to walk towards Park Ave for a better chance of catching a taxi home. 

“Rey?” 

She turned around to meet the eyes of Ben Solo. 

“Oh. Hi Ben.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I was meeting with a client to discuss some offers on my listing.” 

Before he could respond he was joined by a man she hadn’t met yet. Rey had briefly met Phasma, she was friends with Tallie, and she kind of avoided Poe given his history with Finn. But this man, she had never seen before. 

He was tall, but not as tall as Ben. His skin was paler and contrasted immensely with his red hair. 

“Hux, this is Rey Lennix.” 

“Oh! You must be the new agent Ben was forced to hire.” 

She would be lying if she said that his comment didn’t sting a little. 

“The one and only,” she tried to play it off as best as she could.

“How are you liking the agency so far?” He smirked at her, making her more uncomfortable the longer his eyes were fixed on hers. 

“It’s a lot of hard work, but nothing that I’m not used to.” 

“Say Ben, you failed to mention how she is quite the looker.” 

Ben’s gaze narrowed in on Hux. The glare that was emitted could leave anyone paralyzed with fear. Even though it wasn’t directed at her, Rey felt uneasy of what was to come. 

“That’s enough Hux. I suggest you go home.” 

“I mean she is. Look at her! She-” 

“Go home Hux. Now!” Ben roared, leaving Hux speechless. He muttered something under his breath, undetectable to the others as he retreated to his car. 

Rey was embarrassed, to say the least. Her cheeks were warm, her palms were clammy, and her heart drummed louder than the overwhelming sounds of the city. She snuck a glance at Ben who ran his fingers through his hair. She took this as an opportunity to turn around and continue down the path she was headed. 

It wasn’t long before he stopped her. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I was going to catch a taxi to take me home,” she couldn’t make eye contact with him. 

“What happened to your car?” 

“I felt bad making Keyan wait for me, so I sent him home.” 

“Rey,” he rolled his eyes. “That is what the company pays them to do. They work on your schedule, not the other way around.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “It just doesn’t feel right to leave them waiting around.” 

“Come on. I’ll take you home.” 

“No! It’s fine. I am perfectly fine taking a taxi.” 

“Sweetheart,” he smirked. “I’m afraid I’m not leaving you with a choice.” 

He motioned towards the pristine black Escalade. She was nervous considering the last few times she was in the car with him were not pleasant. With a bit of reluctance she followed him to the SUV. 

He held the door open for her. She raised a brow in response. Why was he so kind to her?

Once the door was shut, he walked behind the vehicle to the opposite side, climbing into the smooth textured leather. 

“Where to?” 

“I live on the Upper West Side, on the corner of Amsterdam and 87th.” 

Most of the drive was silent. Rey was positive he lived on the Upper East Side. Her apartment was on the complete opposite side of Manhattan. It was downright inconvenient to drop her off at her building. Maybe beneath it all, Ben Solo could be a decent human being. 

“So you really live on the Upper West Side?” He looked over at her almost shocked. 

“Yes… why?” 

“I pictured you living downtown,” he replied nonchalantly. 

Downtown Manhattan was an entirely different neighborhood. It was up and coming, but it took a long time for developers to appreciate the hidden treasures of the neighborhood. Rey loved downtown. It may not have been as nice as the other neighborhoods, but it was unique and took a special type of individual to appreciate all of its qualities. 

However, she worked hard to get where she was. Sleepless nights, a countless amount of espresso, and dark circles under her eyes that seemed as if they would become permanent. She couldn’t help but feel her blood boil at his retort. 

“Am I not worthy to live on the Upper West Side?” she bit back. 

“That’s not what I said…” 

“But it’s what you meant right?” 

“Rey, you need to stop putting words in my mouth. I _never_ said you were unworthy.” 

She scoffed,”Please stop trying to save your ass. I know what you really think of me.” 

“Please amuse me,” he smirked. It only angered her even more. 

“You think that I am not worthy of this job, that I can’t succeed. You obviously think very lowly of me. Hux said that you were forced to hire me, so I am just a nobody to you.” 

“Wow. You could not be more wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Unfortunately, we are out of time.” 

She peered out the window and it was true. The car had pulled up to the curb in front of her building. Rey opened the door, planting her feet on the pavement. 

“So you’re not going to tell me what you meant?” She asked as she turned around to face him. 

“See you at the office Rey.” 

She slammed the door on the enigma of a man, watching as the black vehicle peeled away from the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am still reading through it for errors! I love you guys and I am here for you through these crazy times! Leave some love <3 On to the next chapter! 
> 
> -XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only three weeks left, Rey gets a listing at a price way higher than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. It took me longer to update, but here it is! I went to visit my grandpa to check up on him but, I hope you guys like it! Also, it was one of my readers birthday the past week so I am dedicating this chapter to her! 
> 
> love you guys  
> -XOXO

She had 3 weeks left before her probation was over. Rey hadn’t slept during the past few nights, restless of what was to come. 

Amilyn had sent over the information of her friend. 

It was Luke Skywalker. 

He was a notable author and professor in psychology. For the past few decades he was a professor at Columbia, easily one of the highest ranked professors in the university and even the country. 

Rey was meeting with him for breakfast this morning. They were scheduled to meet at Arabelle at 9:30. 

Arabelle was located in the Plaza Athenee hotel. It wasn’t as famous as the Plaza Hotel on the corner of 59th and 5th. The Plaza Hotel was a Fairmont managed hotel and Plaza Athenee is owned by the Four Seasons. However, both were the epitome of luxury, serving the best service to the wealthy individuals that inhabited Manhattan. 

Keyan waited for Rey patiently every morning, never once complaining if she was late or taking longer than she planned. Even during her time at work, he waited and waited without protest. 

“Good morning Miss Lennix,” he was chipper every morning. 

“Morning Keyan. How are you?” 

“I’m doing very well. I have been studying a lot so sleep is crucial during these times,” he chuckled softly, pulling away from the curb in front of her building. 

“If you need any time off, Keyan, please let me know. It won’t be a problem for me to take a taxi,’ she meant every word she said. She felt terrible that she would get in the way of his studies while she was doing what she always dreamed of. He deserved to do the same. She knew that he had taken an extra job that would help support his sister while also working on his pilot's license.

“Miss Lennix, I appreciate your generosity and thoughtfulness, but I have no problem working. It wouldn’t feel right to me to leave you on your own when it is my responsibility to take you to where you need to go,” Keyan was genuine. 

He was sweet. 

She was thankful for Keyan. They were more like acquaintances, but he made the drives more pleasant with the friendly conversations. 

“I heard that you sold the apartment in Yorkville,” it was not quite a question, but it was framed as one.

“I did! I got a full asking price offer with excellent terms,” Rey was proud of herself. 

“I knew you could do it Miss Lennix. Now keep showing them what you are capable of,” he smiled at her through the rearview mirror. 

Rey felt the SUV come to a stop in front of the hotel, which was unfortunate due to the tears that were forming in her eyes. Keyan was merely an acquaintance and he believed in her as if he had known her for the longest time. 

“Hello. I am meeting Luke Skywalker,” Rey informed the hostess, before being escorted to the table reserved for her client. 

The interior of the restaurant took her breath away. It was as if she were transported to a French chateau in Provence. 

The ceiling was filled with hand painted clouds in a delicate sky blue background, making it seem as if the diners were living amongst the clouds. It was adorned with sparkling crystal chandeliers that must’ve cost a pretty penny. Crown molding embellished every corner and edge, glistening with 24 karat plated gold. The crushed baby blue velvet seats added a cohesive flow to the dining room. 

The refined upscale dining room was in the heart of the Upper East Side that provides gracious service and an ambiance that was addicting. It was reminiscent of an aristocratic residence and it was known to serve all of their meals on delicate bone China, accompanied by the finest of polished silver. It was truly a delight to those who appreciate modern and elevated cuisine. 

“Rey Lennix?” she looked up to meet the eyes of an older man. His hair was graying, there was a bit of aging, but his blue eyes were piercing. 

“Yes. That’s me,” she stood up slightly to shake his hand before settling in her seat once more. 

“I heard you got Amilyn a hell of a deal.” 

“Well I tried my best,” she laughed softly. 

“No need to be modest Miss Lennix,” Luke huffed. “Can I call you Rey? I’m not into the formalities all that much.” 

Rey nodded. To be honest she wasn’t into the formalities either. She preferred to be addressed by her first name only, but in this business she would need to learn to be addressed in a certain way. 

“Rey is fine,” she answered with a smile. 

“Well Rey, I am starving,” he chuckled, motioning for the waiter to come take their order. “Give us both the Athenee breakfast with a coffee. And give us the good Italian coffee.” 

Rey was used to the coffee beans offered from Starbucks. She knew there were better sources of beans out there, but she never had the luxury of tasting them. Coffee is supposed to have hints of fruit and floral notes depending on where the bean was harvested. A smooth and sweet taste that would dance on one’s taste buds. 

“Alright Rey. I am going to cut to the chase. Amilyn said you were good. I want to sell this place fast before I leave for Seattle, are you capable of selling my townhouse?” 

Luke had received an offer from the University of Washington to be the head of the psychology department. It wasn’t often that a position like this was offered to anyone, however Luke was a renowned author and professor in New York City. It only made sense for him to take the position. 

“Townhouse? I thought it was an apartment,” she could’ve sworn Amilyn had said it was an apartment. 

“Nah. I never liked the idea of sharing a building with a million other people. A townhouse suited my fancy.” 

“Sure I can sell it. When can I see it?” 

“I brought over some pictures that one of my photographer friends took. I think they would give you a pretty good idea,” he handed her the manila folder of pristine photographs. 

From what she can see from the pictures, the townhouse was beautiful. Creamy ivories and deep and seductive woods flooded the space. The crown moldings and fireplaces were an indication to the amount of craftsmanship that went into the space. The intricate moldings were original to the townhouse. Many of the Upper East townhomes were built hundreds of years ago and most of the original crown moldings are left in place. This makes it more valuable since none of the new developments have the traditional charm as these townhomes. 

The herringbone floors were a testament to the care and prestige that this townhome held. Herringbone floors cost s fortune due to the time and labor that went into perfectly fitting each piece in its proper place. Gold accents added a touch of opulence in the home. Although the bathrooms and kitchen were more on the traditional side, there was nothing a little love an attention couldn’t fix. 

“It’s gorgeous. I would be honored to list it.” 

At that moment, food was brought to the table. A basket of assorted breakfast pastries filled the restaurant with a delectable smell of butter and sugar. Freshly squeezed juices accompanied the steaming hot Italian coffee. Breakfast sausage, potatoes, and grilled tomatoes made Rey’s mouthwater. It wasn’t taking long for her to enjoy the different delicacies that Manhattan had to offer. 

She took a sip of the Italian brew, tasting the light floral notes and fruitiness. The smooth taste begged to be enjoyed in a villa off of the Amalfi Coast. Such flavor had never graced Rey’s taste buds before. It blew the highly manufactured coffee beans out of the water. 

“Great. I was thinking of listing it at $13.5 million,” he responded casually, taking a sip of the ruby red grapefruit juice. 

Rey choked on her coffee. This couldn’t be real. $13 million dollars was a whole different ball game. Different marketing strategies, different types of brokers opens, different clients altogether. 

However, due to the comparables in the area and taking into consideration the upgrades needed on the townhouse, it would not be wise to list it at $13.5 million. 

“With all due respect, taking into account the upgrades needed and it isn’t as modern as some of the other listings on the market. We need to come in strong at the right number. I am thinking somewhere around $12.995 million.” 

“Alright. I’m going to trust you on this Rey.” 

Rey reached for a croissant,”Thank you. I will bring you a great offer.” 

“So, First Order Agency huh?” 

“Um. Yes?” She was a bit confused by his question. 

“My nephew is one of the top brokers there. Ben Solo. His dad, Han, is the one who photographed my townhouse.” 

She choked again,”Ben Solo is your nephew? And his father is Han Solo. The famous photographer Han? And that means Leia Organa is his mother...” 

“The one and only. My sister wanted to create her own company that was her own. Our family is a bit messed up, so she didn’t want that reputation to follow her.” 

“I’m speechless. I had no idea.” 

“Do you work with Ben?” 

Of course Rey worked with Ben. He was arrogant, impossible to please, and rude as fuck. He was hard to read, hard to decipher. She couldn’t really form an accurate opinion. 

“Yes I do,” she tried to sound as monotone as possible. 

“Ah. Don’t worry too much about him. It takes a little to warm up to him,” he sipped his imported coffee with a smile. 

\------

Rey rushed back to the office after an hour to begin brainstorming for a way to market her new listing properly. It would cost a pretty penny to set up a party that would advertise a townhouse of this magnitude. 

This went far beyond a simple brunch brokers open. It would have to be more formal, luxurious, and cutting edge. The townhouse wasn’t as turn-key as some of the others currently on the market, so Rey would have to be strategic. She would need to open the eyes of potential buyers, showing them the endless possibilities that can be done with the residence. 

Rey was leaning towards hosting a glamorous formal cocktail party. A dress code and delicious mixed drinks and food make the perfect compliment to the Upper East Side home. It was located in between Madison and Park Ave, as well as being a stone's throw away from 5th Ave. The location could not be more desirable. 

She spent the majority of the day finalizing all of the details, contacting caterers and agents. The event was set for that Thursday evening of that week. 

“Hello. This is Rey,” she answered her ringing phone. 

“Hi Rey! This is Maz. Do you have a few minutes?” 

“I was going to head out for the evening, but I suppose I can spare a few minutes,” she sighed. 

“Wonderful! Mr. Solo would like to see you in his office.” 

“I’ll be right over. Thank you Maz,” she hung up the phone. 

She smoothened out her navy fitted dress, closing her office door behind her. Rey strolled towards the corner office, slightly nervous of the topic of conversation that will occur. She never knew what to expect from Ben. He was impulsive, never knowing what you were going to get. 

He was the definition of unpredictable. 

Maz had already left in the short time that she had hung up the phone and walked over towards the office. How she disappeared so quickly, Rey would never know. She knocked softly on the door that was slightly ajar. She heard a soft approval to enter the office. 

Rey moved to sit in the seat before being interrupted,”Can you shut the door behind you?” 

Her ears darkened with the soft blush that was beginning to appear on her complexion. She moved to sit in the velvet chair, once again. 

“You wanted to see me?” Rey questioned. 

“Yes. I wanted to check in, see how you were doing so far,” he placed the paperwork he had been glossing over on his desk. 

“I sold my last listing at full ask. I just got another listing, a townhouse, on 67th between Madison and Park Ave,” she was confident when she answered. 

His brows scrunched together in confusion. 

“Who is the owner of the listing?” His question took Rey by surprise. Rey thought it was an odd question to ask. 

“Luke Skywalker.” 

“Did you just say _Luke Skywalker_?” He questioned through gritted teeth. 

“I am fully aware of what I said Ben.” 

“You’re selling my uncle’s property?!” His tone made Rey flinch in her seat. He stood up abruptly, his chair flying behind him, making contact with the glass windows. Rey was sure that had it been with a little more force, it could’ve potentially shattered the windows. 

“I am. You have no right to be upset. With an impossible deadline, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up,” she stood up, slamming her hands on his desk. 

“You can’t sell his townhouse.” 

“And why is that?!” 

“Because I said so,” he rounded the desk to stand right in front of Rey.

“Wow. What a pathetic excuse,” she inched closer, having to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. 

His mouth parted to respond but Rey cut him off,” By the way, are you going to tell me what you were going to say when you dropped me off at my apartment?” 

“What a time to bring up that conversation,” he looked taken aback. Rey could care less. 

“I’m waiting for you to tell me,” she huffed. 

“You think about our interactions that much, sweetheart?” he smirked. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Ben,” she inched closer, as did he. Their chests nearly touch, heaving with emotion. 

He inched even closer, if that was even possible. Rey’s breath caught in her throat, her heart raced faster, her cheeks flushed. Ben stared intently at her, his pupils blown wider. Slowly he inched closer, his eyes narrowing in on her lips. She noticed the plushness of his lips, the softness and soft pink shade entranced her in a way that hadn’t before. 

Afraid for what would happen, she grabbed her bag walking towards the door of his office. She reached for the door handle, as his hand wrapped around her wrist. Chills shot through Rey’s spine. Her eyes locked on his wrapped around hers. The mere size amazed her. 

“Rey. Please,” he whispered. His expression softened, a look she hadn’t seen before. 

“There’s a brokers open on Thursday. If you have a client for this listing, let me know.” 

She managed to retract her hand from his grip, leaving him standing in the office. Left him there to watch her leave the agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some tension building! Finally haha! The ball should get rolling within the next few chapters! Thank you for your patience. If you guys like this story! Check out my other story on my dashboard! It is an entirely different story, but I think you guys will like it! Stay safe lovies! 
> 
> -XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Luke was not as demanding as Rey would have expected. It was quite the contrary. He was eager to sell the townhouse to move to Seattle and begin a more relaxed lifestyle. Even though Seattle was also a large city, the hustle and bustle was very different from New York City. The two cities were pretty much polar opposites. 

He had a valuable property that would be wanted by many. Especially developers looking to leave their stamp on the city. The one unfortunate fact was that many of these developers rarely restored the classic townhomes. Depending on the condition, they can be extremely valuable or unappealing to a potential client. 

Rey had been working non-stop on this cocktail party she was throwing. Tallie was an immense help to her, offering to help organize caterers and bartenders. 

Connections were a must in order to succeed in business. The caterers and bartenders were friends of Tallie and they were able to provide the food and drinks at a very low cost. It was relieving to know some of the costs would be alleviated. She had to set the right tone for this listing. It was the biggest one of her career and the way she performed was absolutely crucial. 

She had carefully chosen who would attend the event; brokers that would potentially have a client interested in the townhome. 

Rey felt somewhat attached to this particular listing. When Luke had invited her to see it on Tuesday, her breath caught in her throat. It was different from the other properties she had seen. It felt like a proper home. The small garden in the back added a calmness and serenity that she hadn’t felt in a while. More specifically she hadn’t felt calm since she started working at the agency. Her stress levels were higher and her sleep was inconsistent, causing dark circles to become a normality. 

But the townhome seemed to melt it all away. 

Just the short amount of time that she was there was enough to replenish her energy. It somewhat restored what she had been lacking the past month. 

She hoped whoever bought this home would cherish and love it as much as it deserved. 

Tonight’s event was meant to highlight the intricacies and uniqueness of the listing. It wasn’t common for traditional townhomes to come on the market. Most of them had been updated by the seller or fully gutted by a developer. 

With a city that was constantly evolving, it was refreshing to find a little bit of a classical escape. 

A soft knock broke her trance,”Rey?” 

She looked up at Tallie with a small smile. 

“Hey! Come sit,” she motioned to the chair. “What can I do for you?” 

Her lustrous high ponytail bounced with the slightest steps she took. It was so voluminous. It baffled Rey how someone could be so naturally beautiful. Tallie wore the most minimal makeup, nothing more than tinted moisturizer, mascara, and lipgloss, and still managed to emit nothing short of beauty. Her outfits were always well put together and coordinated. Rey was almost certain that Tallie was one of those individuals who organized their closets by color. 

“I am not as busy with work right now and wanted to see if you needed any help for tonight?” 

“Everything is confirmed, but I may need some help setting up beforehand,” she answered. 

“Okay. I can do that. What time would you need me?” 

“It’s scheduled for 7:00. So maybe around 6?” 

“Perfect. I am going to leave soon to get ready,” she was practically giddy. Tallie was never one to pass up an opportunity to get dressed up. “Do you want to get ready together?” 

“I was just going to wear what I’m wearing now,” she was sure the suit she was currently wearing was acceptable. She had yet to wear the MaxMara ensemble that Tallie had so generously given her. 

“No! Rey… this is a big listing. You need to look the part,” she stood up abruptly. 

“I don’t really have many fancy things,” she admitted honestly. 

“Okay. You’re coming to my place to get ready. No ifs ands or buts.” 

She laughed,”Alright. Text me your address. I am planning on leaving in 30.” 

“Perfect! Oh my god! I’m so excited for this,” Tallie squealed as typed her address to her. She threw Rey a wink before heading towards the elevators. 

Rey was nervous for this broker’s open. If it went smoothly, her career would propel to the next level. However, if it didn’t, she wouldn’t even know the consequences. And she was not willing to find out. 

There were a little over 100 agents that had confirmed their attendance. It added another level of pressure to her already high nerves. The expectations were set at a level that Rey wasn’t sure she would be able to meet. All she could do was hope the event showcased the beauty and tradition of the townhome. 

She had about three and a half hours before the event. She wasn’t able to be anymore productive since there was not much left she could do. It was as good a time as ever to head over to Tallie’s. 

A few agents from the other teams occupied the elevator. Rey didn’t know many other people that worked at the agency, but she greeted them in passing and invited them to her events nonetheless. Most of them were on their phones, checking emails or texting. A tall, lean man with fiery orange hair stood to the left of Rey. She remembered Hux from a previous encounter and he was the only one without a cell phone in hand. He glanced over at Rey as if she felt her eyes staring at her profile. He gave her a side smile which she was not expecting. At all. It made her feel a bit uneasy considering the moment they met was not pleasant. As soon as the elevator doors opened, they spilled out, almost eager to get to their next destination. Hux gave her one last look before stepping out into the bustling lobby of the building. 

Keyan was waiting for Rey patiently on the curb, as he always did. Their routine was efficient. Rey would give him her schedule every morning. Depending on how much of a time gap there was, he would nestle himself in a local coffee shop and work on his academics. Then whenever Rey had an appointment, he would be waiting on the curb as if he had never left. 

“Where to?” 

“135 W 52nd Street,” she was looking at the address Tallie had texted her half an hour ago. 

She lived in Midtown Manhattan. It was considered to be an up and coming neighborhood, which Rey found odd. Midtown had never really gone out of style. It was located near the Theater District which was extremely desirable; just a stone throw away from Broadway and a few blocks south from The Plaza. It was a neighborhood that would remain timeless. 

The exterior of the building was breathtaking. Seamless windows strategically placed making it seem as if the structure were built with blocks. The sunlight radiated gently off the exterior, giving the street below a kiss of illumination. 

“Thank you Keyan. I will probably get a ride to the event with Tallie, so you can be dismissed,” Rey gathered her things. 

“You don’t need a ride after the event?” 

“I’ve got it all figured out,” it was a lie. She felt guilty keeping him away from his studies. 

“Alright. I will see you in the morning. Good luck tonight, even though I’m sure you don’t need it,” he smiled at her as she climbed out of the car. 

“Thank you Keyan,” she returned the sentiment. He peeled away from the curb, not progressing very far due to the other cars on the road. 

The lobby of the building was pristine. Upon entering the space, a wall that was shaped like a wave was crafted with the most beautiful lit-up quartz. The chandelier was gorgeous, making it seem as if there were stars placed in the ceiling. Ready for every inhabitant to make a wish as they entered the building. Black marble covered the ground beneath her feet, mesmerizing her. Polished oak covered the other walls that weren’t occupied with gorgeous quartz. 

“Miss?” 

Rey looked over at the concierge. 

“Yes?” 

“You need to sign in. The elevators will not function without clearance,” he responded politely. 

She should have known a building of this caliber would require security clearance to access the apartments. 

“I’m sorry!” She was a bit embarrassed by her slip up. 

“No worries. I just need to call whoever it is you are here to see,” he looked at with sincere eyes. It was sometimes hard to find genuine individuals in a city that was very self motivated. 

“I’m Rey Lennix, here to see Tallie Lintra.” 

“Give me one moment.” He picked up the telephone,”Miss Lintra? Hi. I have Miss Rey Lennix in the lobby.” He held up his pointer finger signalling it wouldn’t take much longer. “Alrighty. I will send her up.” 

He placed the phone back where it belonged. He pulled out a small note card with a few typed numbers on its surface. “This is the code you need to go up to the unit. Once you have pressed the numbers, be sure to hit enter or the elevator will not move.” 

“Thank you so much,” she took the card from him. He returned her sentiment with a small smile, allowing her to walk towards the elevator. Inside, she entered the code  _ 0401  _ into the keypad and felt the elevator make its smooth ascension. The interior matched the smooth, luxurious wood found in the lobby. It was so supple, it almost felt as if it weren’t wood at all. 

Once the elevator doors opened, her jaw dropped. The same oak from the lobby and the elevators were found in the double doors that were opened to a bright and spacious apartment. 

The space was stunning. It was chic and modern, just like Tallie. Delicate marble and touches of polished gold. Soft oak floors and plush fabrics. Huge windows that flooded the apartment with the most beautiful natural light. The decor was breathtaking as well. Whites, grays, and touches of gold and black made the space a cohesive dream. 

“Tallie?” 

“Rey!” She rounded the corner, rushing to embrace her in a hug. 

“This place is stunning,” she kept looking around the apartment, breathless. 

“Thank you! When I saw it I just had to have it. Got it for a good deal too,” she winked. 

“Do you just leave your doors open like that?”

“Only when at home during the day. My apartment is the only one on the floor so it works out.” She led Rey over to the gourmet kitchen. The deep walnut lacquered cabinetry and high end appliances were worthy of envy. In the corner of the space sat a small round table surrounded by windows, overlooking the city. It was truly beautiful. 

“This is just wow,” Rey was still breathless as she sat at the table. 

“Where do you live?” 

“I live on the Upper West Side, on Amsterdam and 87th.” 

“Oooo I love the Upper West Side,” she went to the refrigerator, pulling out two bottles of Evian water. Rey laughed to herself because of course Tallie would have French water. 

“I do too. It’s just a bit of a journey to get to the office,” Rey took the water bottle from Tallie. She sat across from Rey, taking a sip of the chilled water. 

“Yeah it is a bit of a drive,” she took another sip and her eyes lit up. “Why don’t you live here?” 

“What?” Rey choked on her water. “You’re joking.” 

“Nope. This place is paid off, I have a lot of extra space, and it’s a lot closer to the office. The only thing you would help contribute to are the bills,” she smiled at Rey. Her proposition was not a bad idea. She would no longer have to pay rent which would be an immense help to her finances. 

“That’s so generous of you. I would have to sit down and chat with my roommates about it. Give me a few days?” 

“Of course! Now we need to find you a dress to wear,” she stood up, tilting her head in a manner that told Rey to follow her. 

When they entered the master bedroom, Rey’s jaw dropped. A wall of windows greeted her, with a door that led out to the private terrace. It was the perfect sanctuary to wind down and regenerate at the end of each night. Blush tones were scattered throughout the room. Smooth, soft pink velvet in the upholstered bedframe and the love seat couch sitting opposite of the bed. There were two walk-in closets in which Tallie occupied both. And as Rey suspected, her clothes were color coordinated. 

“So I pulled out two dresses that I think you would look amazing in. The first is this black long sleeve Alexander Wang and the second is this black strapless Alexandre Vauthier.” She held two beautiful dresses that made her breath hitch. Both dresses were made with the finest fabrics and the finest details. The long sleeve dress was edgy and different. But the strapless dress was both delicate and sinful all at the same time. 

“I am leaning more towards the strapless one,” she reached over to touch the smooth silk fabric. It was incredibly soft. It felt like it would dissolve from a single touch. 

“I thought you might choose this one. What shoe size are you?” 

“A size seven.” 

“Perfect! We’re the same size. I have these gorgeous Raisa and Vanessa shoes that will look so incredible with this dress,” she ran back into the closet, pulling out a pair of black embellished heels. Her ankles would seem as if they were encrusted with diamonds, every step glittering. 

“Tallie. You are too kind. You didn’t have to do this at all,” her eyes were beginning to moisten. She was being shown such kindness that she didn’t feel that she deserved. 

“Rey, it is no problem at all!” She smiled over at her,”totally random, but are you seeing anyone?” 

“Ha! No I’m not. I had a boyfriend a while ago, but it didn’t really work out.” 

“You might after tonight,” she winked, causing Rey to laugh. 

“What about you Tallie?” 

She sighed softly,”I had one a while ago, but I was so focused on my career that I kind of drove him away. He moved to Miami and neither of us were willing to do long distance. But, I am happy. I got an awesome career, some awesome girlfriends,” she winked at Rey,”what more could I ask for?” 

“Sounds pretty good to me,” she smiled. 

She glanced at the clock,”Oh my god! We have to start getting ready!” 

\------

For a moment, Rey wanted someone to pinch her. She couldn’t believe this was real. A listing of this magnitude was something an agent strives for in their career. It is monumental and it can take a career to the next level. 

And here she was, only a year into her career, representing this townhome. All $13 million of it. 

Guests were set to arrive within the next 20 minutes. There was a bar set up on every floor to avoid overcrowding in one space, and food would be served in the garden to avoid any messes. Everything was running smoother than she could’ve hoped. 

Tallie was a godsend, ensuring everything was set up appropriately. She didn’t leave a single detail untouched, creating an atmosphere that would draw in the perfect buyer. 

As much as Rey hoped a buyer with appreciation for the classics would purchase this home, she couldn’t control the types of offers she received. Luke didn’t seem to care either. He was only waiting for the moment the property closed for him to fly off to Seattle. 

“Rey! Guests are arriving. Where should I usher them?” 

“Gather them on the main floor and I can give a brief intro to the property.” Tallie nodded before scurrying off with Rey following, grabbing a glass of champagne. 

She was confident. 

Tallie had touched up her makeup slightly, leaving it natural. Her hair was gathered in an elegant side bun that elongated her neck and enhanced her chiseled collarbone. The dress hugged her in all the right places. Her body bathed in elegant black silk. Her legs looked like they were a mile long, all thanks to the embellished beauties that adorned her feet. 

Rey positioned herself on the staircase, a bit higher from the other brokers in attendance. 

“Thank you all for coming. This is a unique townhouse that is of course located in one of the most coveted neighborhoods in Manhattan. It is listed for $12.995 million so feel free to look around. If you have any questions, I will be floating around. Let’s make a deal!” She raised her glass and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers. 

“Great job. You’re giving all of these agents a run for their money. They won’t know what hit them as you keep this momentum,” Tallie tapped her flute against Rey’s. 

The event was a huge success. Many of the brokers who had walked through the townhome were impressed with the quality. Many of them stated they had potential clients who would love to get their hands on this listing. This was all music to Rey’s ears. 

She was talking to a broker from another agency that stated they had a family from Chicago relocating to New York and this townhome fit their requests perfectly. That was when she saw Ben Solo walk through the door. The broker kept talking to her, but she couldn’t hear a word. Her eyes followed him as he maneuvered through the crowd, straight to the bar. 

A dark amber liquid was being poured into a glass, with a few ice cubes. Rey guessed it was whiskey. He was wearing a perfectly tailored navy suit with a crisp white shirt, that seemed too perfect. He had ditched the tie, completing his ensemble with a black pocket square and dress shoes. She must admit, he looked  _ handsome _ . 

His eyes found hers, narrowing in on her. He began to walk towards her, almost walking painfully slow. Her traitorous heart began to race, startling her. She was unsure of what would happen if she stayed planted in that spot. She excused herself from the broker she was talking to, marching up the stairs. She found a vacant room on the fourth floor and quickly shut the door behind her. 

She had to collect herself. 

She was a bit scared. Her heart refused to relent the fast pace it was going. 

“Quite the listing you’ve got here,” she turned around sharply. She didn’t hear him open the door behind her. All oxygen was escaping the room fast, making it harder and harder to breathe. 

And there it went again. 

Her heart picked up speed. 

“Thank you?” 

“Can’t I say I’m impressed,” he sipped his drink, his eyes not once leaving hers. 

“I still don’t understand why,” she mumbled. 

“I don’t expect you to,” he inched closer. Rey was certain he was going to shut the door behind him. He didn’t. 

“Why did you come then?” 

“You said to let you know if I had a client. And I do,” he inched closer. 

“Oh?” Rey tried to step away, but her legs refused to move. Her eyes couldn’t look away from the steps he was taking towards her. 

“A client I have been working with for a long time is expanding his family. He needs more space for his wife and kids and this would be a great option,” he inched closer. 

“Well, I’m sure we can set something up so they can come by and see it,” she breathed out. She caught a whiff of his cologne. Deep and sensual. Her knees buckled at the mesmerizing scent. 

“We can. But I sent him the pictures you emailed out and he likes this townhome. It is a bit more traditional than what he wants, but the area is desirable,” he inched closer. 

“Send me your best offer and we can go from there. I have plenty of interest already so make it a strong one,” he was now standing in front of her. She raised her eyes taking in every feature. 

“I love a good challenge,” he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Her skin was adorned with goosebumps. 

She couldn't respond. 

Ben looked her in the eye once more with a smirk. He swallowed sharply, taking in her toned frame. She felt heat rise in her lower abdomen, her chest heaving slightly. He kept his eyes on hers for a second longer. 

Rey thought he was leaning in, causing her heart to go into overdrive. But, he simply brought the glass of amber to his lips, taking a long swig. 

He straightened himself up, leaving the room with nothing but the faint scent of musk and whiskey. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a bit of progress my friends! Hope you enjoyed it and on to the next chapter! 
> 
> [Tallie's apartment](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/135-W-52nd-St-APT-37A-New-York-NY-10019/219660072_zpid/?)
> 
> [Rey's cocktail dress](https://www.fwrd.com/product-alexandre-vauthier-strapless-wrap-mini-dress-in-black/ALEF-WD89/?d=Womens&sectionURL=%2Ffw%2Fproductsinc.jsp%3F%26site%3Df%26aliasURL%3Dcategory-dresses-cocktail%252F74781b%26sc%3DCocktail%26s%3Dc%26c%3DDresses%26navsrc%3Ddresses%26color%255B%255D%3Dblack%26color%255B%255D%3Dblack)
> 
> [The gorgeous shoes](https://www.fwrd.com/product-raisavanessa-embellished-bow-high-heels-in-black-crystal/RSAV-WZ1/?d=Womens&sectionURL=%2Ffw%2Fproductsinc.jsp%3F%26site%3Df%26aliasURL%3Dcategory-shoes-sandals%252F016eb5%26sc%3DSandals%26s%3Dc%26c%3DShoes%26navsrc%3Dshoes%26color%255B%255D%3Dblack%26color%255B%255D%3Dblack)


End file.
